Up to Us
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A Cinderella version of SwanQueen. Princess Emma wants to be given the choice of finding love, while a young, innocent Regina wants to be given a choice in what goes on in her own life. What will happen when they unintentionally meet? :) explanation of characters inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** completely my own version although I do not own anything to do with Once Upon A Time or Cinderella (unfortunately!)

Characters and their counterparts:

 **Cinderella** / _Regina_

 **Evil Mother** / _Cora_

 **Evil Sister** / _Zelena_

 **Father** / _Henry Sr (mentioned in flashbacks)_

 **Queen** / _Snow_

 **King** / _Charming (better known as David)_

 **Princess** / _Emma_

 **Fairy** **Godmother** / _Tinkerbell_

Own additional characters:

 **Evil** **brother** / _Neal_

 **Princess' maid** / _Red (better known as Ruby)_

 **Castle cook** / _Granny (still Ruby's grandmother)_

 **Cousin** / _Belle_

 **Princess' brother** / _Henry Jr_

Other characters may make appearances as guests but I do not promise.

Apologies if any of these characters seem to have a weird counterpart but I thought they seem to match for where I want the story to go.

Enjoy! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

 **The King and Queen's Castle - Light Kingdom.**

Sat on top of the small, wooden, kitchen table down in the servant's quarters, Princess Emma leaned across the worn out surface to grab a slice of bread from the chopping board, gaining a scold from the Granny.

"Princess!"

Giving a cheeky grin, the blonde swings her legs as she tucks into the slice she stole before questioning the older woman. "Granny? What made you decide to become a cook in the castle?"

Chuckling, the older woman with rounded spectacles on a chain pauses briefly with the bread knife and looks towards the future Queen. "Well my dear, it was simple really..I have known your parents for many years, your mother more so and well when she found out that Ruby and I were struggling on our farm, she offered to help..for free at first. I protested as I would feel guilty for taking the Queen's money and so she asked if I would like to work within the castle instead as she knew I love cooking. So I sold the farm, moved here and began work, fortunately with my granddaughter by my side. I hope she is serving you well Princess because I would hate to disappoint your parents, they are more like family than employers"

Emma nods, finishing off her bread and hops down off of the table. "Yes, she is the perfect maid..especially when she sneaks me in some of your wonderful homemade pie"

Scoffing, Granny's throws a hand clearly embarrassed by the comment. "She shouldn't be doing that but I am glad you like my pie, I shall make sure to make you one for your birthday..twenty one..who would have thought it"

The Princess looks glum. "Yes, well I wish I wasn't turning twenty one as my mother has this ridiculous idea of throwing a ball with the intention of finding me a prince to help rule the Kingdom when her and father step down.."

Walking over to the sink to place the chopping board in as she had finished with the bread and now was moving on to the vegetables, Granny heads back over to the table and begins to chop some carrots. "Is that not what you wish for Princess? To find a prince of your own? Surely you have seen the love between your parents, do you not want that for yourself?"

Sighing, the blonde shifts to lean against the table, watching the older woman chop away. "I do but..in my own time, on my own terms..mother practically has me married off..I want to find someone of my own not arranged. Someone I could see the world with before I have to take over with my royal duties..even that I sometimes question..do I want to be Queen?"

Looking over concerned, Granny places the knife down and wipes her hands upon her apron as she steps around the table, meeting the blonde and placing an arm around her shoulders in care, seeing the young Princess much like a granddaughter as Ruby is. "You are still young child..I am sure if you spoke to her majesty, you could come to some arrangement.."

"Maybe..that is why I asked you just now, why did you decide to work here? Because I was born into royalty and I do not have that choice to decide for myself. I wish I did..because then I could do what I really want to do.."

Tilting her head to glance curiously, Granny asks. "What is it you want to do dear?"

"Become the sheriff or a member of the law?"

The older woman chuckles as does the Princess while shaking her head, realizing how ridiculous it sounds.

"Emma there you are!"

Dropping her arm from the Princess' shoulders, Granny bows at the Queen before returning to her spot at the table. Emma looks to her mother apologetically and steps forward. "Sorry mom..I was hungry.."

Snow rolls her eyes and takes her daughter by her shoulders to lead her back to the stairs. "You are always hungry! Besides there is no time to stand about, this ball will not arrange itself, now I would like for you to take your brother out and distract him for a couple of hours, he keeps on getting under the servants feet wanting to play"

Taking a silent breath, the Princess nods with a forced smile. "Of course mom..I will do that right now.."

Watching her daughter ascend the stairs, Snow turns towards Granny with a smile. "Granny?"

Looking up, Granny nods. "Yes dear?"

"Future reference, you do not need to bow to me, you're family" turning towards the stairs, the Queen leaves a happy looking cook behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate - small village outside the Light Kingdom.**

"You cannot be serious! How dare you take my jewels to give to some fancy piece!"

"Well they looked better on her than you!"

"Oh you..mother?!"

Taking a deep sigh, Regina rests her chin upon the palm of her hand as her elbow rested upon the window seal of the attic while she listened to her idiotic brother and sister argue. Staring out the small square window to the forest, the young brunette wished she could run freely through it and maybe just escape her family who use her for menial purposes on a daily basis. They all did, her mother more so. She just wished her dear old father was still there to talk to. While her siblings grew up to the image of her mother, despite their lack of similarity in the looks department, Regina grew up doting her father and being 'Daddy's Princess' from day one. Unfortunately for the brunette, her father had passed and she did look like her mother, knowing that if she ever had the chance to explore the outside world better, she would not stand the chance of finding someone to love her as much as she would love them.

"Regina?! Get down here immediately!"

Rubbing her head with a groan, the young women lifts herself up from her position, sat on her legs upon the wooden planks that deemed to be her bedroom floor and walks out down the stairs towards the main area of the house. Entering the dining room, she is met by Cora, her mother, her brother Neal and sister Zelena, all three staring at her. Her mother appeared cross while Neal and Zelena smirked.

"Regina would you mind telling me as to why you informed your brother that it was appropriate for him to take your sister's jewels without her knowing?"

Frowning, Regina looks between the trio. "I..I didn't mother I.."

"Mother knows the whole story, so I would not bother lying.." Neal explains with a glare, clearly having lied and landed his youngest sibling in it.

The young brunette's eyes widen in shock. "Mother I did not! He is the one lying!"

"Regina! Enough!" Rubbing her temples, the older brunette paces before looking towards her daughter again. "I want you to go into the village and with your _own_ allowance, buy your sister whatever it is she may be missing before she leaves tonight!"

Regina goes to protest but sees her mother raise her hand up to silence her.

"Now! And when you return I expect you to continue with your other chores, do I make myself clear?" Cora glares at the young brunette until she nods.

"..yes mother.." Looking down, Regina turns to go, leaving her siblings to laugh mockingly at her as she does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Forest - White Kingdom.**

"Come on Emma..faster!"

The six year old bounces up and down in front of his sister on the horse. The Princess pulls on the reigns a little more but not as much as the small Prince had hoped, causing the boy to fall back against her chest with a pout.

"Sorry kiddo but mom would kill me if I killed you while riding this horse, this is as fast as I'm going to go"

Henry huffs then wriggles to get down when the horse stops. "Play now?"

Jumping down, the blonde reaches up for her brother having stopped in a bright empty clearing of the forest and sets him on the grass, prompting the Prince to walk up to the pouch on the horse's saddle and retrieve his ball.

Watching his movements carefully, Emma goes and ties their horse up while they play. "Only in this part okay Henry?"

" 'kay, are you playing with me?"

"Well I am in my riding attire so I may as well.." Creating some distance from the boy so he can kick the ball to her, the Princess mutters. "...before I have to wear a silly dress and act like a _lady_ "

"Emma!"

Turning towards her brother, the blonde watches as the ball flies over her head and into the direction of the trees. Hearing a small gasp, Emma looks wide eyed at the young brunette appearing with her arms shielding her face from the ball. "..oh.." Briefly looking to Henry, the Princess signals for him to stay put as she runs across to the woman. "Excuse me? I am so sorry, we don't usually get people wandering through these parts of the forest"

"It's quite alright, no harm done" Regina lowers her hands and pats herself down as Emma bows down to get the ball. As she rises, both women stare at each other, mesmerized by each other's eyes.

Hugging the ball to her, the blonde lets out a small wow, then remembers herself, shaking her head. "Hey..hi.."

The brunette also snaps herself out of her trance of piercing green eyes and gives a coy smile while pulling her cloak tightly together. "Hello.."

Hearing a fit of giggling behind her, Emma turns to Henry and throws him the ball when he begins to point at them and torment. Looking back to Regina, the Princess smiles. "I..I'm Emma.." Holding her hand out, the blonde looks hopeful.

Accepting her hand, the brunette shakes it. "Emma..that's..Emma.." Hearing a small laugh escape the Princess' lips at her calling her name, Regina bites her lip with a smile again. "My name's Regina..it is nice to meet you...Emma"

Grinning, the blonde nods while thinking that this beautiful woman has no clue as to who I am. "You appear to like my name but that is okay..because I like yours too.. _Regina_ "

Blushing, Regina takes her hand back and turns away. "I better continue my journey before it gets dark.."

Emma nods, watching her intrigued. "Yes of course..we cannot have a beautiful woman like you out in the forest, in the dark, on your own.." Gulping, the Princess internally smacks herself for blurting it out.

Looking back, the brunette smiles in awe. "It was nice to meet you, I..I hope we cross paths again..someday"

"Do you live in the Kingdom?"

"Yes, well a small village to the north of here, we are on the outskirts.."

Grinning again, the blonde clasps her hands together in front of her. "Then we will see each other again as I too live in the Kingdom..maybe we could meet here again?"

Fiddling with the hem of her worn out dress, Regina frowns briefly, thinking about how she looks, curious as to why this woman would want to take an interest. Shoving the thoughts into the back of her mind, she nods slowly. "Yes..I would like that, maybe next week?"

"Next week it is.." Stepping back towards her brother, Emma gives a small wave towards the brunette. "Goodbye..Regina"

"Goodbye Emma.." Smiling to herself, Regina continues on through to the next village to collect Zelena's jewels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Returning home, Regina is met by her mother at the front door, looking very annoyed.

"Where have you been?! It does not take over two hours to go to the village and back? Your sister had to leave for her soiree without her most important jewels. My god you are such an impotent girl!"

The brunette looks down at her mother's disappointment as the older woman snatches the jewels from her. "It was longer to walk..as I had to go to the next village..I'm sorry"

"Not good enough! Now go and finish the sewing that has been left..I also expect dinner to be on the table by seven"

"Yes mother.." Walking past the woman, Regina rushes upstairs teary and slams the attic door behind her as she slide down against it, hugging her knees. "I wish you were here to help me daddy.." Glancing across at the huge pile of sewing, the brunette pushes herself up and lights a candle to begin. Lifting a green garment up, she pauses smiling slightly, remembering Emma and her green eyes. Looking down to herself in rags, Regina bites her lip in thought as she then stares at her needle. _'Maybe I could adjust or make something for my next meeting?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Strolling into her chambers, Emma is greeted by Ruby who had just finished preparing the Princess' attire for this evenings dinner. Frowning upon the blonde's expression, the brunette walks up to her and waves a hand in front of the future Queen's face.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

The Princess merely smiles as she continues over to her bed and drops herself down, gaining a cringe from the maid as she had just laid her clothes out on the bed. "I'm..great...no..I'm.. _perfect_ "

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby places her hands on her hips. "What has gotten into you?"

"Regina..."

Eyes widening, the maid walks up to the bed and pulls the blonde up by her arms to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, what?!"

Emma smiles in a daze. "I met someone in the forest..her name was Regina..she was..so beautiful and..she didn't have a clue who I was"

Ruby sits beside the Princess and bites her lip. "This is bad..very bad..what about your mother? And the ball?!"

Looking across at her maid/friend, the blonde frowns. "What about them? I could get Regina invited?"

"Oh..wow you have it bad.."

The blonde nods, staring ahead in a daydream. "I'm starting to believe in love and first sight..."

Scoffing, Ruby then shakes her head with a chuckle at the Princess lost in thought of a certain brunette.

 **A/N2:** cont?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **The King and Queen's castle.**

"Where do you think you are going young lady?"

Emma pauses in the doorway of the grand hall with a look of disgust at being called lady. Putting on her happy face, the blonde turns to face her frantic looking mother who is currently inspecting fabric for the Princess' ball gown. "To get out of your hair?"

Squinting her eyes while raising an eyebrow, Snow scoffs and points to the nearest chair. "I do not think so, you are needed for your fitting"

Throwing her hands up, the Princess huffs. "Seriously?! You have to do this every time you get a dress made? Why can you not just have them measure one of my already made dresses and copy it?"

"Emma!" Scolding the girl for raising her voice at her mother in front of the staff, the Queen again points to the chair. "Sit down this instant!"

"But I need to-" closing her mouth, the blonde sighs looking down then walks over to the chair, glancing across at Ruby sadly who understands her predicament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Strolling into the attic without knocking, Zelena stood, arms crossed, in front of the brunette who sat upon her bed while fixing the buttons to one of Neal's shirts.

"Where have you put my green dress?"

Stopping mid stitch, Regina sighs and nods towards the pile she is yet to do. "I haven't got round to it yet, you know the rules, mother's garments are fixed first then Neal's because he's the oldest.."

Glaring, the redhead scoffs. "That is a ridiculous rule! I hate being the middle child!"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette continues with the task at hand. "If you do not like this rule Zelena, you could always speak with mother, it's her rules after all"

Zelena huffs knowing that she cannot complain to their mother as she would not win. "Fine. I will just have to take one then.." Glancing around at the piles of clothes nearby, the redhead smirks lifting up a pale blue dress, knowing that it is not hers so it must be Regina's. "I'll wear this one"

Looking across, Regina's eyes widen in a panic. "No! That's mine..you can't I just..finished..you cannot take that one!"

Sniggering, the redhead walks back towards the door, dress under her arm. "I didn't ask, _sis_ "

"But-" watching the door close, the brunette looks down to herself and her rags teary. The dress Zelena had just taken was the one she had made especially for seeing Emma. Building up her courage, Regina stands determined to get it back before heading out of bedroom and down the long flight of stairs that leads away from the distant attic. For the brunette however it still wasn't far enough.

Walking up to her mother's study, the brunette gives a sharp knock before entering.

"Regina? Why on earth are you disturbing me at this time? If you have finished the sewing, you can sort the kitchen" Cora looks up from her desk annoyed by the interruption.

"No mother, I haven't finished yet and I shall need to go to the village for some more supplies. I have come to talk to you about Zelena, she wanted her green dress but I am still working on Neal's shirt so she took one of my dresses that I need back"

Raising an eyebrow at the girl's courage, the older brunette rises from her seat, walks around the desk and past her daughter before walking out of the study, Regina following behind in confusion. Making their way to Zelena's room, Cora gives a soft knock and waits. "Zelena dear? May I come in?"

"Of course mother!"

Smiling, the older woman walks in, once again followed by her youngest. Stopping short of the redhead's bed, Cora looks over at her. "Zelena where is the dress that you borrowed from Regina?"

Looking slightly panicked as to why their mother is _helping_ her younger sister, Zelena walks over to her wardrobe and pulls the blue dress out. "Here mother"

Pursing her lips together, Cora looks the garment up and down with a chuckle before turning towards the brunette. "I do not see a problem with Zelena having this dress, it is clearly evening attire and you never go anywhere..if anything a dress like this is too _good_ for you"

Zelena smiles and puts the dress back into her wardrobe. "Thank you mother"

Staring at her mother crushed, Regina swallows a lump in her throat. "But..its mine...I made it.."

Cora looks at her unimpressed at her trying to argue on her mother's judgement. "Hm..who knew you could make clothes..maybe I should inform the seamstress that we no longer require their business because the idiotic child, dare I say, in our family thinks she is a better dress maker than they are! Would you like to add making your siblings their clothes on top of your other chores?!"

"No mother..."

Smirking, the older brunette walks around her before pausing at the door. "Oh and another issue I have with you...try to refrain from calling me mother. I would not like anyone on the outside know that I gave birth to _this_..ma'am will do"

Gulping, Regina nods slowly trying to hold back her tears then glances across at her sister who shrugs without care. Watching their mother leave, the brunette looks down and walks back downstairs to the hall to fetch her cloak and head into the village, later than planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Standing on top of the podium, Emma fidgets in her dress that was being taken up for her. Pulling at the corset, the blonde looks annoyed at trying to find any room to breathe. "Mom are we finished yet? I cannot move, lord knows how you expect me to dance in this"

Snow stands from her chair where she took watch on the women mending the dress and circles her daughter, fixated on the dress to ensure it was perfect. "Why are you in such a rush? And I think we may need to add a flower on either side of the hem.."

"No! Mom no flowers!" Sighing, the Princess crosses her arms. "I do not do flowers! Please I just..I had planned to take the horse out across the fields that's all.."

Waving her hand, the dark haired woman sighs. "I think we are done for today, although I really wish you took this more seriously Emma"

Emma steps down the podium and quickly hugs her. "Love you mom!"

Pulling away, Snow scolds her. "The dress! You have pins!"

Giving a cheeky grin, the blonde turns for Ruby to untie the lace at the back so she can step out of it. Watching her daughter's face, the Queen cannot help but smile at how beautiful she has become. "Emma?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Emma looks towards her mother. "Yes?"

"I love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Forest.**

Having sped up on her journey as soon as she was out of sight of the estate and anyone in it, Regina lifts her cloak to prevent herself from falling and rushes through the forest in the hope that Emma is still there. Reaching the same clearing as when they first met, the brunette scans the area before looking between the trees and hills. Taking a deep breath, trying to steady herself from her run, Regina looks down sadly. The blonde was not there. Truth be told why would she? She had kept the woman waiting, if she had bothered to show at all, but the brunette could not blame her if she didn't because of the state she was in. She couldn't wear the blue dress she especially made for her to see. Turning around to head back towards the village, Regina smoothes her cloak back down and runs her hand through her braid, checking that it is still intact because despite her clothes, she had learnt one thing from Cora that she was now lead to believe. Appearance was everything. Wringing her hands together, the brunette steps back into the forest.

"Wait! Please!"

Freezing in her path wide eyed, Regina slowly turns around in shock upon seeing the blonde ride over at speed on her horse. Watching the green eyed woman bring her horse to a stop then climb down, the brunette lets out a small smile in disbelief.

"..Emma.."

Tying the horse up securely, Emma walks up to her with a laugh. "Still obsessed with my name I see? Or maybe it's not _just_ my name you are obsessed with?"

Seeing the blonde raise an eyebrow playfully, Regina looks away while biting her lip embarrassed. "I..didn't know..whether you would..come"

The Princess frowns and tilts her head to face the brunette. "And why would I not have come? I said I would and I don't tend to break my promises"

Nodding, Regina looks over again, this time taking in the blonde's appearance. "Am I keeping you from attending somewhere?"

"Sorry? Oh.." Looking down at her deep purple dress with the unfortunate puffed sleeves at the shoulders, Emma shakes her head. "I was...somewhere but I didn't feel like changing into my riding attire..especially as I knew I was late to meet you.." Giving a brief smile, the Princess goes and stands beside the brunette. "Shall we walk?"

Simply nodding, Regina offers a smile in return and begins to walk alongside her. "How long have you lived here?"

"Unfortunately, all my life. It is not that I do not like the Kingdom it is just..I want to venture out and experience different places..I heard Arendelle is quite nice, especially in the winter"

"Yes, that would be nice to see the world..to be free"

Pausing their walk, Emma looks across at her as if trying to read her mind. "May I ask what it is you do?"

Suddenly becoming very self conscious at the question, Regina covers her middle with her arms as if trying to prevent the blonde from seeing her rags. "I..well..I suppose I'm what you would call a..house maid?"

The Princess smiles and bumps her shoulder playfully to lighten the mood having noticed how tensed up the brunette had become. "Do not be ashamed Regina, you have a job..that means you are a hard worker and do not take from the Kingdom as many people do. I..admire you for it"

Despite the caring compliment, the brunette looks down, struggling on how to tell the woman, if she should, that it is not quite as it seems. "It is not..really a job..as such..I mean I do not get paid or anything..I just..do it"

Taking Regina's arm disgusted at what she has just heard, Emma questions her. "They do not pay you? Who on earth makes you work like that and do not give you a penny? I think I shall have a word with my father about this!"

Glancing down to her arm, the brunette then looks at the blonde sadly. "There is nothing you can do Emma and I very much doubt that your father could help me either"

Looking annoyed, the Princess sighs, releasing her arm. "It is not right. You should not be treated this way"

"I appreciate your concern, truly but I am fine with what I do..it makes the time pass quicker so there is less chance of me thinking of what I haven't got and what I could have"

"Regina what is it that you want? That you do not have? Maybe I could be of assistance?"

Chuckling, Regina clasps her hands together before looking towards the hills. "I doubt that..there are only two things I wish for in life Emma..I am not a greedy person for I thought everyone deserves to experience it once in their lifetime. What I want is..freedom..and...love"

Stepping towards her, the blonde takes hold of her hands within her own, covering them protectively. "Well maybe I could assist you with one..and the other shall follow?"

Staring at her green eyes, the brunette gulps silently. "Emma..I..." Looking towards their hands, Regina suddenly comes to her senses and pulls away. "I need to leave, I am due home.."

"Of course.." Emma looks away sadly and heads back towards her horse as the pair walk silently to where they first met.

Watching her cautiously, Regina pouts a little as the blonde mounts her horse and twists the reigns tightly around her hands so she does not lose grip. Looking ahead in thought, the Princess tries not to look teary. "Goodbye Regina.."

Inhaling sharply, the brunette steps up to the horse and looks up in hope towards the green eyed woman who she has grown attached to already in the short space of time in knowing her. "Emma? May I see you again?.."

Blinking a couple of times, the blonde then glances down seeing the look of hope and fear within the woman's dark eyes. Gradually letting out a reassuring smile, Emma nods. "Same time, same place?"

Regina smiles brightly. "Same time, same place" stroking the horse's nose, the brunette then steps back so the Princess can ride off. "Goodbye Emma"

Biting her lip, wondering whether to test the waters, Emma grins to herself as she goes for it. "Goodbye beautiful.." Riding off before the other woman can stop her, the blonde was not able to witness the extreme look of happiness across the brunette's face nor realize that she had actually just made Regina's day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Hastily walking down the corridor, Emma knocks on the double doors then walks in, seeing her father sat at the round meeting table that he uses for when the members of the Kingdom join to solve any recent crisis with the King.

"Dad?"

Looking up from a map he was marking on, preparing for his next journey of business, David smiles seeing his daughter. "My Princess..your mother informed me you went for a ride?"

Smiling back, the blonde nods then walks over and leans against the table to look at the map her father had drawn out. "That far again dad? Why do you never take business nearer home?"

Placing an arm around her shoulder, seeing the sad look upon her face, the King gives her a squeeze. "Because my dear girl, we need to ensure that we do not just have other villages but other Kingdoms on our side.

Emma pouts then sighs. "I need your help.."

Gesturing for them to sit, David pulls a chair out for both of them. Sitting and facing his daughter, the King looks concerned. "Emma, what is it?"

Fiddling with her hands, the blonde looks towards her father. "I know this may not be my place but I have recently made a friend..while riding and the conditions she works in are dreadful. I was wondering if there was any way we could intervene? She works but she does not get paid"

"Right, well where does she work? Do you know the employers name?"

Looking down, the Princess shakes her head. "No.."

"Emma you and I both know there is nothing we can do unless we have all the information, now I am proud that you have taken an interest in other peoples situations within the Kingdom but I cannot help, not unless I know who and where"

"I am meeting her again, I shall find out for you. Please when I have it, will you at least try? I do not wish to see her suffer anymore"

David nods while taking in the blonde's worried expression. Maybe she cares for this friend a little more than she is letting on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

After finishing off all the sewing, Regina ended up in the kitchen as requested by Cora. Kneeling down to the floor, the brunette looks fed up as she reaches for the sponge in the tin bucket and begins to scrub the tiles.

"If only you would bow down to us more often?" Walking through the kitchen, Zelena walks around her sister and smirks. "You're best suited down there dear"

Gritting her teeth, the brunette attempts to ignore the redhead and continue scrubbing.

"I have a gift for you, do you not want it?"

Sighing, Regina pauses then sits back on her heels to look up. "What is it Zelena?"

"This dress I took, it's too _big_..I guess it was made to measure?"

"Do not patronize me." The brunette glares then watches as her sister shows her the blue dress which was suppose to be worn for Emma.

"Anyway I thought you might like it back?" Zelena raises an eyebrow in anticipation of Regina's answer.

Rising to her feet, the brunette reaches across to take it back but does not stand a chance as the redhead drops it straight into the bucket of dirty water.

"Oops" laughing, Zelena leaves her sister to it, before returning shortly on the arm of Neal as the pair laugh at Regina knelt on the floor like a slave. Trying to block them out, the brunette sniffles and wipes her brow with her arm as she continues cleaning the floor.

 _A/N: thank you all for your responses! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

"Ruby, what do you think of this dress?"

The tall, brunette. maid looks over from making the Princess' bed with a smile. "I would say, it is very nice and possibly appealing to your young brunette friend..also I would say thank you Princess for asking of my opinion" Ending with a smirk, Ruby watches as the blonde rolls her eyes.

"Very funny and you know that I see you more as a friend Ruby, you opinion counts. Seriously..would this come across too dressy? Last time, she commented on my attire and I want to look nice in case she notices again" Emma gives a coy smile and holds the dress up against herself.

"I stick with my previous statement, _you_ have got it bad" seeing the Princess pout, the maid laughs. "Wear the dress"

Disappearing briefly behind her screens, Emma slips the dress on over her under garments then stands at her vanity to brush through her hair, staring through the mirror while Ruby ties up the back for her. "Do you really think I stand a chance...with Regina I mean?"

Looking over the blonde's shoulder, Ruby looks serious. "Emma, you are a Princess, how could she not?"

Sighing sadly, Emma turns around once the maid has finished to face her. "Because of what you just said. I do not want anyone liking me for the sake of my title. There is more to me behind the crown, which is why she does not know yet of who I am..no not _who_ I am, but _where_ I belong"

"Are you going to ever tell her?"

"When the time is right..when I am sure that..she is the woman I hope she is to be and I already think she is halfway there. Honestly Ruby, she is unbelievable"

Rubbing the blonde's shoulders, the maid nods towards the door. "You better get going, otherwise you will be late"

Emma gives the girl a quick hug before heading out of her chambers and down towards the kitchen to collect her basket from Granny. Walking down the steps, the blonde smiles on view and takes the ready and waiting basket off of the small table. "Thank you Granny though you needn't go to such trouble"

"Nonsense Princess, I could not let you leave empty handed" Granny quickly walks around the table and adds an extra package for a treat.

Clutching at the handle with both hands, the Princess looks towards the door. "Granny if you are to see my mother at any point can you inform her that I am with a friend please"

"Of course my dear, now go have some fun before the real work starts"

The blonde rolls her eyes at the hidden mention of her being Queen then smiles, also giving the older woman a hug before ascending the stairs to make her way out of the castle building and towards the stables.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Forest.**

Riding up to their usual point, Emma climbed off of her horse and tied him to the nearest tree before turning back for the picnic basket. Having arrived early to prepare, the Princess then sat upon the grass and waited for the brunette to appear. Racing towards the clearing right on schedule, Regina stopped herself from toppling and stood before the blonde, staring with wide eyes at the surrounding area. "What is all this?"

Shifting to her knees, the Princess smiles. "I thought we could..eat..while we talk"

"Oh.." Looking at her, the brunette attempts a smile but appears to be somewhat shaken.

Staring up at her, Emma frowns noticing a change in the woman's appearance. "Regina?" Quickly rising to her feet, the blonde steps towards her in concern. "What has happened to your face?"

Realizing that it is now noticeable, Regina hastily places a hand over her cheek to cover the red mark that has formed. "Oh..this..it's nothing"

Removing the brunette's hand, the Princess turns the woman's face by her chin to look. "Someone hit you...who was it? Was this your employer?"

"it's not important"

Sighing, Emma drops her hand and resumes her position on the grass looking sad. "Why won't you let me help you? I told you my father could-"

"Could what?! There is nothing either you or him can do! This is my problem Emma" Regina watches the blonde then sighs at clearly upsetting her as the Princess looks away. Joining her on the grass, the brunette sits beside her. "You know..this stuff happens sometimes when..well you're middle class..I am a servant and sometimes I do not do the right thing and therefore I am punished"

Still not facing her, Emma grits her teeth angrily. "No one should be treated that way"

Biting her lip, the brunette begins to fiddle with the hem of her cloak. "Emma, she's my mother..."

Turning around, the blonde looks shocked. "Your mother?"

Nodding slowly, Regina takes a deep breath before explaining. "I..live with my mother and I have one brother and one sister whom my mother adores and gives anything to. Then..there's me, the disappointment. The what you would call, 'runt of the litter'. She didn't use to be so bad when my father was alive but when he died..it all went downhill. I was moved up to the attic so my room could be split between my siblings, so they could extend their own rooms. Lately..though its..it's getting worse. If I don't have dinner ready on time or I go somewhere without permission..then I am given extra chores. I never leave the house unless it's to collect supplies from the village..and the other day she insisted that I call her ma'am and not mother because god forbid that anyone actually knows I'm her daughter"

Emma looks teary having listened to the whole story then hesitantly wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "She should not be allowed to...that is terrible. You deserve so much more..you are not a disappointment"

Regina bites on her lip to prevent her lip trembling, leaning into the Princess. "Yes I am..look at me Emma, I'm a mess..a no good slave"

"That is not what I see..I see a woman that yes may need help but underneath it all, there is a caring, strong and extremely beautiful woman" the blonde looks at her in hope that she actually listens.

Staring back in amazement, the brunette gives a small smile, once again mesmerized by the Princess' eyes. "You..you really believe that?"

Watching her closely, Emma smiles back then leans over stroking a wispy bit of hair that had escaped the woman's braid behind her ear. "Yes.."

Launching herself across, Regina hugs the blonde tightly, clinging to her back as if her life depended on it. Smiling more, the Princess hugs back just as tight then remembers what the brunette had said. Pulling back, she takes hold of the woman's arms, looking at her. "Do you need to leave? I mean if your mother.."

"No. Fortunately she has taken my siblings away for the night..something about formal attire. They have however left me with a mountain load of chores.."

Thinking for a moment, Emma quickly stands and begins to pack up their picnic. Looking worried at the fact that the blonde may have had a change of heart, Regina rises from her position. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, two pairs of hands are faster than one..I have my horse, we can get there quicker.."

Reaching for the Princess' hand, the brunette shakes her head fiercely. "Emma no, I am not having you work in such way..and especially in _that_ dress"

The blonde raises an eyebrow at this then becomes embarrassed at her comment. Regina smiles playfully while walking up to the woman's horse. "You think I didn't notice?"

Keeping her head down going red, Emma also walks up to her horse. "I..erm.."

"Want to know a secret?"

Glancing up, the Princess nods with an intrigued look.

Giving a coy smile, Regina steps forward to quietly tell her. "I may have made a dress that I wanted to wear..for _you_ but then my sister stole it and threw it in the dirty water.."

Gasping, Emma looks annoyed again then mounts her horse before holding a hand out to the woman stood below. "I am not taking no for an answer"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette accepts her hand and climbs on behind her before informing her as to where they need to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Leaving her horse by the barn, Emma follows Regina around to the front of the house then steps inside. "You have a lovely home..."

The brunette chuckles then screws her face while shaking her head. "Lovely? Come with me.." Taking her hand, Regina leads the Princess up to her sisters room revealing the walls to be a disgusting lime green.

"Oh wow..okay that is a lot..of green" laughing, the blonde squeezes Regina's hand lightly. "What about..your room? You said you was in the attic"

Biting her lip, the brunette then takes Emma up the next flight of stairs and opens the old, worn out, creaky, wooden door before revealing a large airy space with wooden planks as a floor and a single bed. "..I don't..own much..but I like being up here"

"Why is that?"

Pulling on her hand again, Regina takes the Princess over to her small square window and points outside to the large elegant building in the distance. Emma's face drops before she clears her throat feeling awkward at what the woman is pointing at. "...the castle?"

"Yes..I have always imagined what it would be like to visit there or stay there..don't you?"

Giving a nervous chuckle, the blonde lets go of the brunette's hand and scratches her arm through nerves. "..I guess but you know, I think it's not all it's cracked up to be.."

"Well it is better than here.."

Looking over sadly, Emma merely nods then follows Regina down to the kitchen which is completely stacked with dirty dishes and soot all over the floor from the fire. "This is what I have to do.."

"Okay then.." Playfully bumping her, the Princess smiles while rolling the sleeves up on her dress then tying her blonde locks into a loose ponytail. "Better get to work!"

Regina watches in awe as the blonde gets stuck into the dishes and bites her lip when she notices Emma give a confused look at the brush in her hand. "That..is for the pots and pans..I use the sponge for the plates and cutlery"

"Oh..." Grinning through the embarrassment, Emma begins to wash the plates with the sponge.

After about an hour, both women sigh as they were finished and worn out before slumping down on the floor, resting their backs against the kitchen table. Turning towards Emma, Regina takes a silent breath then kisses her cheek quickly. "Thank you"

Shrugging with a small smile at the kiss, the Princess yawns. "It was nothing, I was merely helping my..friend"

"Please let me clean your dress for you?"

"Regina, no..a little bit of dirt never hurt anybody, besides it is not the first time I have been in the kitchen"

Sharing a smile, both women jump hearing the front door open and close hastily. Rising to their feet, Regina looks in a panic.

"Regina?! Why is there a horse in my barn!"

Gulping, the brunette looks to the door as her mother enters with an angry expression. "Mother, I mean ma'am I.."

"Good lord!" Changing completely, Cora looks at Emma in shock. The Princess also looks worried clearly noticing that the older woman recognises her, especially when she bows down to her.

Rubbing her head, catching the confused frown that Regina is sending her way, the blonde bites her lip. "Erm..you..you do not need to do that Miss.."

Standing up straight, Cora also frowns mirroring her youngest daughter's stare. "If you would excuse me Princess, but may I ask as to why you are here..with my

 _daughter_?"

The younger brunette's mouth drops open while muttering to herself. "Princess?"

"I am friends with your daughter ma'am..we met when we crossed paths towards the village.." Emma replies shakily, glancing across again at Regina who appears hurt.

"What in god's name has she dragged you into?! Look at your dress! You must let us wash it" Cora glares over at Regina before plastering on a smile to the Princess.

Holding a hand up, the blonde shakes her head. "No, honestly..thank you for your hospitality but I must be leaving" walking past the older brunette, Emma reaches the door then notices at the corner of her eye as Cora grabs Regina's arm roughly as the girl makes a move to follow her friend out.

Heading outside to her horse, the Princess turns looking extremely guilty towards her new friend. "I'm sorry.."

"I just don't understand, you have everything..why would you do this?" Regina looks sadly towards her.

Mounting her horse, Emma looks a little teary at the brunette. "Because I do not have everything Regina, I want the same as you..remember what you said? Freedom and love? I told you that the castle is not all it is cracked up to be..my parents are holding a ball to find me someone to marry because god forbid I should find someone on my own...I am truly sorry that I did not tell you but, you were my friend and I hoped that you wouldn't look at me the same as everyone else does..because yes, I am a Princess but in reality..I'm Emma..not a title or crown"

Feeling a shadow appear in the doorway, the brunette glances across at her mother stood at the front door with a raised eyebrow."I have to go back inside..I need time.."

Emma nods sniffling slightly. "Of course..I will see you..when I see you.." Pulling sharply on the reigns before the other woman can say anything else, the Princess rides away quickly as she can feel a couple of tears fall.

Cora crosses her arms as Regina walks up and past her, back inside the house obviously upset. Giving a smirk, the older brunette closes the door slowly with a look of evil spread across her face.

 _A/N: sorry to leave it there!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Making her way through the large doors of the castle, Emma froze upon seeing her mother. Snow looks at the blonde in a state of shock at how dirty she is then crosses her arms with a serious expression. "We need to talk..your father is already waiting in the dining hall"

Gulping slightly, the Princess nods sadly then follows the Queen to the hall where she is met by David sitting on one of their luxurious arm chairs by the fireplace. Glancing across he to, appears shocked by the young woman's appearance.

"Dad, I can explain everything..that friend I told you about, it is serious! I learnt that it is her own mother who is treating her like a slave..and I wanted to help her, so I did..then her mother came home and I had to leave"

"Well I can only assume as you have been to this girl's home, you now know the names of the family?"

Emma cringes as Snow watches the pair confused. "No..but Regina has a brother and sister? Plus a really scary mother"

The Queen goes wide eyed then looks to her husband. "Oh no..not the Mills..please Emma tell me you did _not_ befriend Regina Mills, the daughter of Cora Mills?"

Frowning in concern, the Princess bites her lip. "I am not sure mom as I do not know their names but I would take a guess that there are not many Regina's within the Kingdom? She's around my age and has dark hair.."

"..often in a braid?" Snow finishes off her daughter's sentence in dismay upon seeing the blonde nod. "Emma please you need to stay away, I have nothing personal against Regina but it is her mother I am worried about..we try to be civil with one another and still leave open invitations to attend our balls but I must regretfully inform you that we have a bad past with the family.."

"But she's my friend...I don't..have any other friends..." The Princess looks down, visibly upset.

David rises from his seat and places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Nonsense. What about those girls you spoke to at the previous celebration?"

Shaking her head, Emma tries her best to not let her emotions get the best of her. "No dad, you don't understand..this life..it doesn't give you friends like Regina is to me..those girls just wanted a free pass into our lives, so they could live the same..be royalty" glancing between her parents, the blonde grips her dress. "Neither of you will understand how lonely I have been..you want me to be Queen..but right now, I don't even _want_ to be a Princess" turning to leave, Emma rushes out the door to head towards her chambers.

Snow goes to prevent her but is stopped by her husband's hand upon her arm. "Leave her be..she doesn't mean what she says.."

The Queen sighs. "David, she does mean it..I have seen the way she looks when we take part in anything to do with her royal duties..she is not ready"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Having followed her daughter back to her room, Cora waits until the brunette gives her, her attention. Turning to face the older woman, Regina bites her lip with a mix of guilt, fear and sadness spread across her face. "I'm sorry..that I-"

"I need you to ensure that your siblings have their best suit and dress ready for the royal ball" Cora demands then goes to leave.

Frowning, the brunette steps forward, questioning. "You are attending the next ball?"

"Not that it is any of _your_ business but I am actually in alliance with the royal family. I do not like them but I do like their power. We are the only family not of royalty to attend. It is an honour, now get to work!"

Clasping her hands together nervously, Regina doesn't move from her spot despite the instruction. "May..I go?"

Sniggering, Cora looks towards the young woman then laughs seeing that she is in fact serious. "Don't be ridiculous, look at the state of yourself, you wouldn't have anything decent to wear and besides like I have told you previously, I do not want people aware of our relation"

"But I am part of this family..."

"Hardly dear, you're the _help_ "

Looking knocked down, Regina lifts up the laundry basket aware that her mother is still present and staring patiently in her direction. Walking past the older woman, the brunette descends the stairs and towards the kitchen. Entering the room, she stops wide eyed at seeing all the plates and pans dispersed around the kitchen surfaces covered in the soot she had collected previously from the fire with now an empty bucket sat by the chimney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Sat at her dresser within her chambers, Emma draws patterns on the shiny silver surface with a bobby pin while staring in a daze and resting her head against her other hand. With a knock, Ruby enters the room with the intention of exchanging the Princess' new attire with the one she had gotten dirty while helping Regina.

"Princess, I drew your bath.."

Sighing, the blonde looks through the mirror towards her maid. "Please do not call me that..my name is Emma.."

Biting her lip, Ruby quickly closes the double doors to allow them privacy before making her way over to Emma and standing beside her. "What happened? I mean really? You was all excited about seeing Regina this morning and then you come home all dirty and depressed. It doesn't suit you..I for one prefer happy Emma because it makes my job a lot easier"

Emma drops the bobby pin and rubs her forehead while attempting a smile. "She found out who I was..and now she said she needs time, so that is it. Friendship _over_." Sighing again, the blonde looks towards the tall brunette. "I don't want it to be over..she needs a friend, someone who cares for her..her lifestyle Ruby is horrendous. Her mother uses her and all I can keep thinking about is that I want to protect her"

"Then get her to the castle and tell her all this"

Standing up, the Princess begins to pace at the idea. "It is not possible. For one, my parents would never allow it, they just told me to stay away and another, I have no way of telling Regina without going to her house, invading her space which she said she needs or seeing her mother"

Crossing her arms in disbelief, the maid raises an eyebrow towards the blonde. "Emma when do you _ever_ do as you are told? Invite her to the ball..need I remind you, it is _your_ ball, for _your_ birthday"

Stopping mid step, Emma looks over with a smile. "You're right and I think I may know what to do..or at least I hope it will work"

Heading back towards the door, Ruby opens it then spots Henry walking towards the bathroom with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well good, but right now, I think your brother is about to steal your bath"

Dropping her mouth open, the Princess rushes past and grabs him in time as he was about to strip. "I do not think so kiddo" lifting him up, turning him upside down, the blonde carries the giggling Prince back to his playroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Barging into the kitchen clearly disgusted at being in there, Zelena looks to the brunette stood at the sink. "Mother just informed me that I am allowed a new dress for the ball so _you_ need to go to the village tomorrow and place my order which I might add, _you_ better not screw up!"

"Write exactly what you want and I shall pass it on to the dressmaker.." Regina replied obviously fed up of all these demands.

"Oh and Neal needs a uniform too, mother reckons that he should make a good impression for the Princess as she choose who to wed at her celebratory ball now that she will be of age for the throne"

Dropping a plate and smashing it in the sink, the brunette jumps slightly at her actions then looks over at her sister who turns her nose up at her. "I am sure..that..it is promising for him.." Gulping down a lump, Regina turns back to the dishes, biting on her lip as she gets teary.

Having not noticed, Zelena rolls her eyes and leaves her to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Laying in her bed that night, Emma shifts positions a few times then huffs sitting up. She could not get Regina out of her head and hoped to god that her plan would work. Suddenly remembering what the brunette had previously said to her within her attic about the castle, the Princess rises to her feet, taking her robe and placing it around her shoulders as she steps out onto her balcony. Peering just above the grounds protective wall, she smiles seeing a glimpse of the brunette's house noticing a tiny light which would be Regina's room. The light being merely bright enough to look like a star in the distance.

Tomorrow, things were going to change.

 _A/N: I hope you're liking the story! I got a few ideas for it and I have a feeling Regina will not be able to stay away...:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N1: contains a small flashback :)_

Chapter 5

 **The Forest.**

Having left the Mills Estate early in the morning at the request of Cora to go to the dress makers, Regina shortcuts through the forest to meet the dirt road on the other side. Feeling nervous in case of seeing Emma, the brunette speeds up to pass the clearing. Thinking of how she had met the Princess there, Regina also thought of how it was not her first time in that part of the forest as her father used to take her there when she was young with the intention of getting the poor girl away from her uncaring mother for a short time.

 _'Running excitedly beside her father, holding his hand, Seven year old Regina laughed and giggled at the fact her father was running too. "Where are we going daddy?!"_

 _"A secret place child that no one must know about..just me and my Princess" Henry explains with a smile and wink as they reach the clearing of the forest, trees creating a circle around them with a mixture of wild flowers._

 _"Ooo look daddy flowers!" Pointing frantically at the bunch growing by the root of a large tree, Regina follows her father as he leads her over before picking one for her and bowing in the process._

 _"My dear Regina..your beauty outshines all the flowers within the forest"_

 _Biting her lip going shy, the small brunette shakes her head while holding her flower between both hands then looks down. "It not true daddy..mother said Zelena is"_

 _Henry shakes his head with a sigh at the fact their mother would say such a thing and play favourite. Kneeling in front of Regina, he takes hold of her hand again. "Then your mother is simply blind because you not only have such beauty and grace, but you are also kind with a big loving heart. You are going to do great things when you get older and you will be loved by all"_

 _Regina smiles then throws her arms around her daddy, hugging him. "I would be lost without you daddy..never leave me"_

 _Hugging back, Henry cradles the back of her head. "Never child"'_

Raising her hand to wipe her eyes, Regina quickly looks around to the same tree she had picked flowers from. Frowning, she walks over and lifts a flower that has clearly been placed there as it was tacked to a tree. Looking shocked, the brunette glances over in the direction of the castle, recognising the flower from the royal gardens. Emma must have been here. Smiling slowly, Regina takes the flower into her basket and continues on to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Knocking on the Princess' chamber door, Snow looks towards her husband before the pair enter. Upon seeing them, Emma sighs knowing that they are probably going to go into a speech on how she needs to start acting like a Queen.

"Emma, may we talk to you?"

Looking at her mother, the blonde shrugs and sits on the edge of her bed. "If you must"

Moving towards the bed, the Queen sits beside her daughter while the King stands at a distance. "Your father and I have had a talk and we do not think you are ready for taking over just yet. I know that you do not _feel_ ready so, we are going to delay it for a while but the ball is still going ahead for you to maybe find someone?"

Emma nods. "Maybe..I will try and..thank you"

Taking hold of the blonde's hands, Snow smiles. "We just want what is best for you Emma"

"I know..."

Kissing her head, the Queen rises again and walks over to her husband. Giving her a look, David steps towards his daughter as Snow leaves. "Emma, I was thinking as you are not going to be Queen for a while..you would like a trip, for your birthday. How about the day after the ball, on the day,we ride out to another Kingdom?"

The Princess looks at him hopeful. "Really?"

The King nods with a smile causing Emma to jump up and hug him with a mini squeal. "Thanks dad!"

Chuckling at her action, David hugs back then leaves her chambers.

"Ruby?!"

Walking into the room from the bathroom, the maid looks towards the blonde. "Yes Emma?"

"I need a distraction..."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette places her hands on her hips. "Why do you need a distraction? What did you do?"

"I may have left Regina gift at our meeting place and I am praying that she saw it and took it..its bugging me, so I need to take my mind off of it until tomorrow when I leave another one"

Chuckling, Ruby nods and heads towards the door to look for something that the Princess can do. "Your parents are going to kill you..."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Thank you for the vote of confidence.."

"Sorry.."

Suddenly coming up with an idea, the Princess smiles. "Ruby is Granny busy?"

"That I do not know, I haven't been down since breakfast" the maid answers with a curious look at to what the blonde has up her sleeve.

"Okay, I will go see her" letting out a grin, Emma pats the confused brunette's shoulder and disappears out to go to the kitchen, leaving Ruby to watch her leave with a frown.

Busying herself around the kitchen, Granny looks towards the stairs hearing footsteps then smiles seeing the Princess. "Hello dear..I heard that your picnic went well..that part anyway" ending her comment with a sad look.

Emma sighs knowing exactly who told her. "Ruby?"

The older woman nods then clasps her hands on the wooden table. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to make a cake..small..and I will need icing too" the blonde explains smiling again and reaching for the spare apron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NEXT DAY xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Pacing back and forth on her balcony, Emma pauses momentarily to stare out towards the forest wondering whether Regina may have been. She was taking a chance but she also knew that with the ball days away, the people would have gone mad at making and buying their ball gowns. Knowing Regina was practically a slave, the Princess assumed that her mother would send her out for the sake of her siblings, even though she did not like thinking about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Forest.**

The shortcut had come pretty easy to the brunette now as she had increased on her time, meaning that she could spend some time to herself outside before needing to be back in the clutches of Cora. Passing through the forest again, Regina smiles straight away seeing another flower attached to the tree. Treading over, she runs a hand down her cloak then kneels seeing a note stuck to the base of the tree reading. _'Look inside'_

Frowning, she briefly looks around then pulls out a small rock that had hidden a hole. Removing a box, Regina opens it with a small laugh upon seeing a small cupcake with the simple word _'sorry'_ wrote in icing. "Oh Emma..I had forgiven you long ago.." Standing up again, she places the box and flower into her basket then continues on to collect the formal attire for her siblings to attend the ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Returning home shortly after retrieving the dress and suit for the ball, Regina runs upstairs and places the garments in each siblings room then heads to the attic to hide the box and second flower from her mother. Casually walking back downstairs, she is met by Zelena and Neal with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. The brunette looks at them completely oblivious to the problem.

Neal sighs and grabs the garment from the wardrobe door. "Does _this_ look like mine?!"

Regina watches her brother hold up Zelena's ball gown and quickly covers her mouth to hold in a laugh, sniggering instead. "Oh..sorry.."

The redhead steps forward between the pair and looks at Regina as she passes Neal his suit, prompting him to hand over Zelena's gown. "What are you wearing to the ball? Oh..that's right, you're _not_ invited"

Glaring, the brunette backs up and turns to go back to her room.

"That's it! Go back to your cell you vile creature!"

Regina shakes her head at her brother's comment and mounts the stairs back to her room, deciding against venturing the rest of the house in case their mother also has something to say. Dropping to her bed, the brunette begins on her sewing pile while occasionally sneaking a bit of cake which she knew she had to thank Emma somehow.

Maybe tomorrow..after all tomorrow would be the same day that they had first met and so Regina was going to take a chance at arriving the same time.

 _A/N2: next up is the day of the ball and a certain_ _ **fairy**_ _godmother makes an appearance!_


	6. Chapter 6

_2 chapters up tonight!_

Chapter 6

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

The castle was in a state as everyone rushed around doing their jobs to prepare for the ball that evening. Emma had just about had it, she had to have _another_ dress fitting at her mother's request and despite actually liking the dress, she was fed up of people constantly prodding and poking at her to fix things that just didn't need fixing. She would be excited for the ball if she actually knew anyone who was coming but, it was just a bunch of titles that usually ended up in a competition with one another on who has the bigger home or how children they have managed to have.

Running off to hide in her chambers, Emma grins once inside at seeing Ruby packing a case for her, for tomorrow. David had promised her a trip and now it was all finalized. Also there was the small matter of turning twenty one. Yes that was also tomorrow. Walking up to her maid and hugging her with a squeal, Emma then flops down onto her bed, laying flat on her back. "I cannot wait for tomorrow.."

"What about Regina?"

The Princess sits up onto her elbows and bites her lip. "I am going shortly to leave some more flowers..I was thinking a whole bunch this time and then I am going to leave you strict instructions while I am away to continue leaving gifts until she talks to me..I wish she would. I know this seems crazy as we have only spoken a couple of times but I..I miss her. Just talking, you know?"

Ruby smirks and hits her arm. "Yes of course _just_ the talking! You so want to kiss her"

Emma looks away going red. "No..."

Giving her a playful shove, the maid laughs. "So do"

Standing up, the blonde looks over at her. " _Anyway_..do I look okay? In case I see her and..I'm going now so.."

"Yes, you look good, stop worrying and go" Ruby watches with a smirk as the Princess slowly makes her way to the door, clearly nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Forest.**

Managing to escape the castle without her parents knowing, Emma rides up to the forest clearing and walks absentmindedly over to the tree to lay a whole bunch of flowers she took from the castle gardens. Fixing them up nice, she smiles to herself knowing that the woman had been because the rock had been moved for the secret hiding place. Rising up, the Princess pushes her hair back to one side and begins to walk back to her horse.

"Emma?"

Looking over her shoulder quickly, the blonde looks in a daze at seeing Regina standing there. "...Regina.."

Smiling, the brunette steps forward and points down at the tree trunk. "More flowers I see..a whole bunch this time, what is the occasion?"

Emma shrugs and turns to face her. "I wanted to..the ball is tonight and so I wanted you to have something special..I would have brought you a proper gift but I daren't leave it in the forest.."

"Should it not be the other way around considering it is your birthday tomorrow?" Regina raises an eyebrow with a small smirk as the picks up her flowers.

"Well you have given me a gift right there..your smile..is enough for me" the blonde confesses then looks down shy.

Biting her lip, the brunette moves closer and touches her arm for her attention. Once the Princess looks up, she smiles. "Thank you"

"Regina, listen..I'm sorry about-"

Feeling a finger being placed against her lips, the blonde goes silent and stares at Regina.

"I understand and it is okay..I had forgiven you the moment you left my house because..because I missed you already.."

Looking at her in awe, Emma reaches for her hand slowly. "You did?"

"Yes I did" smiling, the brunette doesn't give a second thought to lacing their fingers together as a perfect fit.

"Regina, I want you to come to the ball..I am aware your family will attend but I want _you_ there.."

Going quiet, Regina looks down. "I wish I could..but there is no way my mother will allow it and..I have nothing to wear.."

" _You_ could wear anything and still look beautiful..I wanted to see you properly because..I'm going away tomorrow for a while..my father has organized this trip, my parents are holding off on me taking the throne so I guess this is my chance to see the world before I'm stuck in the castle.." Emma looks sad at the fact she will not get to see Regina for a while.

Watching her, the brunette raises her spare hand to cup the Princess' cheek. "I will try to be there..I promise I will try.."

Nodding, the blonde releases her hand and pulls the woman into a hug. Regina hugs back tightly enjoying the fact that she is being hugged having not had it since her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Sat within the attic having finished all her chores, Regina glances across from the window to the door at seeing Cora enter and gesture her out. "Zelena needs help with her hair and her dress, go!"

Walking over and moving past her mother, the brunette does not utter a word before going downstairs and into her sisters room where the redhead was pacing frantically. Upon seeing Regina, Zelena throws her hands up in the air. "You took your time! Tie up my dress the do my hair as I showed you!"

Once again fed up, the brunette stands behind her sister and yanks on the string like material to do it up. Feeling the pull, Zelena turns and slaps her hand away. "That is too tight you fool!"

Sighing, Regina re-ties then gets to work on her hair. Once she was complete, the brunette returned to her room and pulls out a replica of the dress she made, unfortunately it was a peach colour and she really didn't think it suited her. After she was dressed, Regina ties her hair in a knotted bun.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Zelena laughs and turns out the door having been in the doorway. "Mother?!"

Frowning in confusion as to why she is finding her daughter up in Regina's room, Cora follows the redheads gaze towards the brunette and sniggers. "I don't think so dear, you are not going anywhere.."

"But Emma personally invited me" the brunette tries to stand her ground then sees her brother also appear.

Zelena's mouth drops. "As in the Princess? No way!"

Cora smiles stepping towards her youngest. "Actually I think she may have spoken to the Princess, but then again I heard the royal was in need of hired help for the stables...its where _you_ belong anyway"

Both Neal and Zelena laugh together while leaning on each other for support. The older brunette smirks at Regina as they become face to face. "She just feels sorry for you..."

"Mother's right because I'm the one that will be with Princess by the end of the night..mother how do you feel about grandchildren?" Neal states as he smiles in a tormenting way.

Regina bites her lip getting teary through being angry and hurt. "This is not fair.."

"you can't go anyway, not in that dress.."

The brunette frowns at her mother. "Why not?"

"Because its ripped?" Cora reaches out and yanks on the dress pulling all the sleeve and half the first layer of skirt completely off. "See?"

Regina looks down in horror then watches as all three begin to leave her room. Cora gives her a brief smile then turns to her other children. Ready to go? Zelena you look absolutely beautiful and Neal my dear boy, you will win the Princess' heart tonight.." Closing the brunette's door behind her, the older woman locks it to make sure.

Letting her lip tremble, Regina falls against her bed then buries her face into her hands beginning to sob and causing her shoulders to shake. As she continues to cry, the brunette does not hear the small tap upon her window until it sounds a second time but much louder. Inhaling sharply to try and get her breath, Regina looks over to her window seeing something or _someone_ dangling down. Pushing herself off of the bed, she doesn't even bother to wipe her tear stricken face as she opens her window and watches the stranger fly in. Watching as the stranger turns to life size, Regina gasps and steps back scared. "Wh..what..do you..want? Who..who are you?"

The blonde in green flaps her wings happily as she grins. "I'm Green but others call me Tinkerbell..I'm your Fairy Godmother!"

The brunette stays frozen to the spot in shock at the woman stood in front of her and continues to stare speechless.

 _A/N: Regina you shall go to the ball... :) hope you guys are enjoying, the Cinderella part will be ending within a couple of chapters so I can leave it there or cont if you have any ideas?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Is anyone actually reading this fic? I know I have had follows but no one has actually reviewed in the last couple of chapters and wondered if people were getting bored?_

Chapter 7

 **The Mills Estate.**

Staring in disbelief at the person stood in front of her, in _her_ room, Regina tries to find her words to speak. "..a Fairy Godmother?.."

Tinkerbell nods still smiling while she begins to circle the room and having a look. "Not just any Fairy Godmother. _Your_ Fairy Godmother..every person has their own..well not everyone because some do not deserve one, like your siblings for example"

"But..how? I didn't..I didn't know I even had..a.." Still trying to come to terms with the woman being nosy around her room, the brunette takes a breath and wipes the tears from her face.

"There's a place..where we all live and Blue, well she is like the Queen of Godmothers, she decides who gets one at birth because she knows already who will be good and kind while the others are bad and horrible. She then gives the good a Fairy Godmother to watch and protect.." The green fairy explains as she raises an eyebrow at the pile of sewing in a basket on the floor.

Scoffing, Regina crosses her arms _not_ impressed. "To watch and protect? Then where on earth have you been? Have you not seen me suffering?"

Pointing to the brunette, Tinkerbell stands in front of her again. "Yes I have _but_ , I also know what you are made of Regina Mills..you just need a push in the right direction..most people in your position wouldn't dare defy a woman like Cora but you on occasion, have stood up to her..even tonight by getting yourself ready for the ball and then there is the whole secretly meeting the Princess..I was waiting to see if you could do it on your own, but then I could see tonight was also the last straw and _she_ got the best of you.."

Holding her hands out around her, the brunette frowns in confusion. "Then why are you here now? To give me _advice_ on how poor my life has been?"

The fairy shakes her head and produces her wand. "No. I am here to help you, because you are still going to the ball"

Letting out a laugh, Regina rubs her head. "Great...just great. So you toughen me up and send me on my way? Look at the state of me?! Cora's right..."

Tinkerbell steps forward and places her hands onto the broken woman's shoulders. "No she is not Regina, I am here because I know how close you have gotten to the Princess..and Blue knows..she sent me purposely tonight to get you to the ball. She has been working alongside the King and Queen and she has noticed the behaviour of the Princess..they want her to have everything, to be the perfect royal but the young girl just wants a _life_..she wants-"

"..freedom and love.."

The fairy smiles and nods. "Just like you..so now we must get you ready! First we need to get you out of this room"

Regina sighs. "Mother locked me in.."

"Then we will just have to go the fairy dust way, hold tight" taking the brunette's hand, Tinkerbell surrounds them in dust to miniaturize them before flying out of the window to Regina's amazement.

Landing feet first, the brunette looks around herself with a raised eyebrow at actually standing outside in the garden. Gulping, Regina turns to the fairy unaware as to what will happen next while Tinkerbell scans the garden to see what she may need. "Oh you already have horses! Well that saves me a job.." Winking, the fairy walks over to the barn to let a couple of the horses out while the brunette stands in her spot too scared to move.

"Right..now..I need a pumpkin"

Biting her lip, the brunette looks apologetic. "I..don't have a pumpkin..."

"Oh.." Tinkerbell scans the garden once more then shrugs. "Oh well, if I can't conjure a carriage, I clearly need to work on my job!" Smiling, the fairy waves her wand and creates a large white carriage with a gold rim and gold wheels. "There.."

Regina's eyes widen as she watches then looks to the fairy as she approaches her. "You need two more.."

Frowning, the brunette questions. "Carriages?..."

"No..no..you need a footman and driver"

"Where am I going to get them?"

Tinkerbell heads back to the barn. "I guess we use the rest of the horses.."

Shaking her head, the brunette makes a step forward, the first since appearing outside. "You cannot use them..they belong to Zelena and Neal.."

"So? They have taken plenty from you, besides it's a temporary borrow" leading the other two horses out, the fairy swirls them in magic and sends them to the carriage. "There we go all set"

Clasping her hands together in front of her, feeling embarrassed, Regina looks at the fairy. "What about..my dress?.."

Taking in the brunette, Tinkerbell chuckles. "Oh right..well the Princess won't really care what you are wearing, I've seen those hidden looks in the forest.."

Glancing down going red, the brunette rocks on her feet slightly.

"Don't worry, leave it to me.." Waving her wand again, the fairy shoots magic towards Regina engulfing her in swirls of white and gold.

When the magic disperses, the brunette looks frozen as she slowly looks down at herself, seeing a pale blue, off the shoulders dress which trails out towards the bottom with layers and layers of skirt. Raising her hand up, she feels her hair in a side braid, different from her usual as it is more fuller. "..oh..my.." Slowly smiling, the first since Tinkerbell arrived, Regina grabs at her skirt and spins around also looking towards the back as she does. Pausing, she then walks up to the fairy and hugs her. "Thank you"

Grinning, Tinkerbell hugs back then guides the brunette by her shoulders towards the carriage. "Get in!"

Stepping up with the help of the footman, Regina slips inside and sits down. "Wait..my mother..and..they will see me.."

"No they won't, I put a glamour on you with the dress..the only one who will see the real you will be Emma but listen magic does not last..like I said it's a temporary deal so you need to be back when the clock strikes twelve. The magic will revert itself as a new day starts at midnight and everything will turn back" the fairy looks serious. "But I'm hoping that you won't need all that time because you my friend will go the ball and tell the Princess exactly how you feel, okay? no holding it off, just do it!"

Laughing a little at the fairy's face, Regina questions. "Who are you? Fairy Godmother or love guru?"

Placing her hands on the open window of the carriage door, Tinkerbell smiles. "I am the one who is helping to get your happy ending." Glancing towards the driver, the fairy steps back. "drive"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Emma stood on the steps leading towards the thrones beside her father as guests of the Kingdom made their way over to bow towards their King and announce themselves to the Princess. Dropping her fake smile briefly, the blonde sighs causing David to look over.

"Emma..we are nearly done.."

Leaning across to whisper at him, the Princess pouts. "I know but this is..silly, I feel like I'm on sale for the highest bidder here.."

David bites his lip to prevent a chuckle, understanding what she means but it was all down to her mother as she is of the royal line and he married into it. "Honey I promise tomorrow will be better.."

Smiling at the thought, the blonde nods then looks towards the next guests who arrive to greet them. Seeing Cora with Neal and Zelena, Emma silently gulps and senses her mother come to stand on her other side.

Snow smiles at the trio and nods. "Cora, how nice that you have made it..only brought _two_ of your children I see.."

Cora tries to hide her glare and bows down. "Your majesty..unfortunately the third is currently detained"

The Princess' eyes widen as she glances in fear towards her father. David frowns, hoping they didn't hear right. "I beg your pardon?"

Smirking a little, the older brunette waves a hand off. "She is otherwise engaged.." Looking towards her son, the woman gestures. "Neal..."

Stepping towards the steps, Neal smiles at Emma and bows before kissing her hand. "Would the Princess do me the honour of a dance?"

Smiling, Snow leans across. "She would love to"

David glares over at his wife for pushing their daughter then smiles sadly as Emma looks to him before being guided off to the floor for a dance. Watching the two Mills women walk away, the King shifts closer to the Queen. "Do you really want Emma to marry into that family? You always do your best to avoid them and now you have practically thrown our daughter into that boy's arms"

Glancing up, Snow shakes her head. "No I do not but she needs to show the Kingdom that she is willing to partake..soon enough a Prince or Duke will ask for the next dance..Neal does not stand a chance trust me"

Sighing, David looks ahead watching their daughter dance awkwardly with Neal. "I'm am starting to agree with what Emma said..."

"What?"

"Nothing Snow.." Turning back, the King goes and sits on his throne in thought.

Dancing in the middle of the ballroom, Neal brings the Princess as close as possible with a smile. "So you are to be Queen?"

Emma feels his grip tighten and she tries her hardest to move. "Yes..however times have changed and I will not be taking the position tomorrow as planned..I am waiting"

Looking deflated, Neal frowns. "How long for?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought it through.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having arrived at the castle, Regina exits her carriage with a smile then makes her way into the castle, looking around in awe at everything about it. Taking a deep breath, she waits for the doors to open then steps inside, gaining a few stares on the way. Tilting her head to look for Emma, her eyes land on the Princess with her brother in the middle of the floor. Looking crushed, the brunette slips into the crowd, not wanting to be seen.

"I bet you never want for nothing.." Neal continues to conversation to the blonde's dismay.

"Well, I..don't ask for much..I like to enjoy the simple life..to me it's all about the little things.." Emma looks a little startled at feeling the guy's hand trail a little further south.

"Then there is one thing that no one besides a _man_ can give you..." Whispering in her ear, Neal smirks as he just about goes to place his hand on the bottom half of the Princess' dress.

Feeling a hand grab his shoulder, Neal looks over to see David standing with a glare. "If you excuse me, I would like to share a dance with my daughter...and you need to _leave_ " nodding towards the guards, he watches as they pull Neal out the door leaving Cora and Zelena to watch in disappointment.

Taking hold of Emma's hand, the King smiles as he takes over with the dance. "You are _never_ going to marry the likes of him. I will _not_ allow it"

Smiling back, the blonde nods, dancing with him. "Finally a rule that I shall _not_ be breaking"

Laughing, David shakes his head then spins her around before pressing a kiss to her head.

 _A/N: poor Regina but go David! I like the daddy/daughter moments I add in, hope you do too! Also because I thought she looked innocent in it, if you want to visualize her dress that Tink made, remember the blue dress in the second from last season 4 eps when Cora was tricking her into going with the fake Robin. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Dancing well into the second piece of music, Emma and David both glance to the tall, dark Duke who had headed their way to introduce himself and ask for the honour of a dance with the blonde Princess. The King nods and releases his daughter into the arms of the Duke before heading back to his throne. Emma attempts a smile as she dances for the third time with someone she really _didn't_ want to dance with. "This is..hurting my feet.." Looking up at him, she frowns slightly hearing the pair beside them who are dancing talk about a strange dark haired newcomer. A woman in a blue dress.

Pausing in his step, the tall Duke nods. "Would you like to go and talk Princess?"

Swallowing hard, Emma quickly scans the room and manages to see a glimpse of blue between the crowd. Glancing up more, she catches a dark braid and immediately lets go of the Duke's hand. "No..thank you, if you would excuse me I am in need of some air.." Turning away, the Princess hastily leaves causing an alarm to her parents who stand as guests all turn to see what is going on and witness the young royal exit out the double doors.

Racing outside, Emma takes a deep breath once there and leans against the cool stone wall. Hearing a rush of footsteps, the Princess sighs, looking defeated and pushes herself off of the wall to hide within the gardens. As the person hurries to her side, the blonde feels a warm hand quickly clasp hers. "Emma? Are you okay? What happened in there?"

Recognising the voice straight away even with the worry, Emma stops and looks over teary at the brunette. "It is you..you're here.."

Regina smiles and steps closer to look at the Princess properly. "I told you I would try..let's just say the first attempt didn't go so well.."

Frowning, the blonde grips her hand. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Biting her lip feeling awkward, the brunette looks away. "Well..I..saw you..dancing with my...brother..he said he was going to have you by the end of the night.."

Scoffing, Emma tilts the woman's head back to face her. "The only thing he is getting at the end of the night is a carriage home, he got forced to leave for indecent behaviour"

Chuckling, Regina shakes her head. "That does sound like my brother..let me guess, he couldn't dance and stepped on you.."

"You know we don't really do that..throw people out for being terrible dancers, no..he..tried to..grope me.."

Gasping, the brunette looks mortified and angry. "That..that..idiot!" Looking towards the Princess having received silence from her, Regina gulps seeing the blonde look her up and down in a stare.

Realizing that she is staring, Emma gives a coy smile. "You look amazing..."

Regina bites her lip also embarrassed. "Says the Princess...look at what you are wearing..red suits you"

Looking down at herself, the blonde chuckles. "Thank you but it does help if you can breathe.." Hearing some close by talking of guests and her mother, Emma pulls on the brunette's hand which she still has hold of and quickly moves them off to the side gate hidden by the wall. Resting her back against the stone again, she looks at Regina. "I'm glad you're here..I was on the brink of going insane in there..I can't do this..I mean, me run an entire Kingdom?"

The brunette pulls her into a hug as the blonde gets teary again then sighs as she relaxes against the woman in her hold. Burying her head into her neck, the Princess feels a hand stroke the back of her head gently. "It's a matter of you not wanting to Emma but if not given a choice, you _can_ do this"

"I shouldn't even be complaining about my life..not when you get treated so badly.."

"It's okay, we are both being controlled in one way or another..but I'm here, for you..if you want.."

Pulling back, the blonde gives a teary smile causing Regina to reach across and swipe her tears with her thumb. Looking at her, Emma takes her hand again and hesitantly leans forward without breaking eye contact. Knowing what is to come, the brunette gives her hand a squeeze and prepares to meet her half way. As their lips are about to touch, the castle clock sounds through the garden, prompting Regina to jump back realizing the time. "..oh no..I have to go"

Emma frowns in confusion. "What?..but.." Watching the brunette look fearful and begin to walk away at a fast pace, the Princess bites her lip feeling lost and in a panic that Regina is leaving, which means she will not see her due to her trip. Rushing after her and before the woman retreats back inside, the blonde calls out. "Regina?! I..I choose you!"

Pausing at the door, the brunette looks over shocked.

Stepping towards her, Emma smiles, clasping her hands together. "Whatever happens inside, with the ball and the suitors, I choose you"

Glancing inside, the brunette walks back up to the Princess hastily and places a quick soft kiss to her lips before looking apologetic and rushing off.

Having seen the interaction between his daughter and this woman who is apparently Regina from the side door, David frowns then watches his daughters sad expression at the woman running off. Looking down, Emma sniffles and turns to walk back inside, catching her breath upon seeing her father standing there. "..dad..I.." Finding it difficult to explain, the blonde stops and looks down again.

"Go to your chambers and prepare yourself for tomorrow. I will deal with your mother"

The Princess slowly nods unsure if he is mad or not then walks back inside in the direction of the staircase to go to her chambers. Upon entering the hallway, the blonde notices a small box strewn on the floor. Crouching to lift it up, Emma sees that it is a gift for her as it is wrapped. Looking around, she rises to her feet and continues on to her chambers. Once inside, Emma rushes over to her dresser and places the box down to open it. Pulling at the loose bit of string, she removes the paper then opens the small box, smiling instantly. Covering her mouth, she lifts the necklace up, revealing a silver pendant with a clear casing that contains a pressed flower, the same flower as the ones she had been leaving for Regina. Turning it around, she runs her hand across the engraving. _'E+R'_. Quickly moving her hair to one side, the Princess puts her necklace on then stares at it through the mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Slamming the front door behind her, Regina froze realizing that her bedroom door is locked. Looking around in a panic, she then glances down to her now torn peach dress. Biting her lip, the brunette looks up with her eyes. "...erm...Tinkerbell?" Feeling a cloud of smoke appear, Regina blinks then notices she is now in the attic as the smoke disperses from her sight. "..thank you?.." Turning to walk towards her bed, she looks wide eyed seeing Neal sat there.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Neal..I can explain.. _please_ do not tell mother"

Laughing, her brother stands. "What have I got to lose from it? Besides I need to get back on her good side after being thrown out of the ball because of the stupid tease of a Princess couldn't handle me"

Glaring, Regina slaps him. "Do not talk about Emma that way!"

Holding his face, Neal walks back to the door. "You're crazy! I'm telling mother everything and you cannot stop me!" Waving the key in front of him, he chuckles and walks out, locking the door once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

A few hours later, Emma watches as her door swings open and an disappointed looking Snow walks in followed by her husband. Coming to her daughter's side on her bed, the Queen looks towards the Princess. "Your father informed me that you had fallen ill.." Pressing a hand against the blonde's forehead, the mother still looked hopeful. "Did you manage to find anyone suitable?.."

"Snow!"

"David, she danced with a few tonight.." Continuing to look at her daughter, Snow waits.

Glancing up at her father worried, Emma bites her lip as she answers her mother. "None of the ones I danced with tonight..were suitable because..I..I love someone else.." Ending with a gulp, she looks down.

The Queen raises an eyebrow confused. "Emma, honey..the only other contact you have had besides tonight have been..." Quietening at the thought, Snow looks to David shocked.

The King glances briefly at his wife and then back to his daughter, clearly not shocked by the confession after what he had witnessed. "..I knew it..."

"..David, she cannot.."

Shooting her head back up, the Princess looks teary. "Mom please.."

Looking between the pair, David takes a deep breath. "I'm going to sort this.." Leaving the room, the King calls out for his horse.

Watching, Emma lets her lip tremble as she gets upset. Despite the situation, Snow grabs hold of her and hugs her tightly having always sworn that being a mother came first and Queen second. Yes she was afraid and had tried to keep her daughter from that family but she would never push her away or intentionally hurt her for the sake of her happiness. "It'll be okay..Emma.." Running a hand through her hair, the dark haired woman keeps hold of her clinging daughter while she sobs into her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Waiting in the living room for his mother and sister to return from the ball, Neal stands upon hearing the front door and a loud amount of chatter that he swore sometimes, he could not understand how either woman understood the other person as they talked above one another. "Mother?"

Both women looks over towards him with a glare and scold as Cora sets her cloak down and approaches her son. "You boy made a fool out of me tonight, how dare you!"

"I know and I apologise but the Princess was given me mixed signals. Mother I have something else important to tell you, it's about Regina, she got out..I don't know where she went or how but it looked like magic"

Eyes widening, the older brunette glances up towards the stairs. "Oh did she..." Looking back towards her son and daughter, Cora waves a hand. "Children go to your rooms..this will not be pretty.."

Zelena and Neal exchange fearful looks then hurry upstairs, shutting their doors behind them. Cora sighs feeling her anger begin to rise as she mounts the stairs, grabbing the belt off of the hall stand on the way.

 _A/N: :o_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **The Mills Estate.**

Reaching the attic door, Cora twists the key in the lock and walks inside, closing the door behind her. Seeing her mother, Regina stands from her bed aware from the woman's cold stare that Neal must have informed her about her trip. Looking scared, the brunette glances down. "Mother..what..what have you got behind your back..."

Gritting her teeth, Cora grips the belt hard as she approaches her daughter. "How many times do I need to tell you, do not call me mother!"

Watching wide eyed as her mother raises the belt in the air, Regina steps back in fear and quickly shields herself with her arms and letting out a scream. Hearing a loud bang from outside, the brunette trembles as she doesn't feel the blow then slowly looks up at Cora who lowers the belt annoyed and turns on her heel to answer the front door. Managing to guide her shaky legs to her bed, Regina sits down, allowing her tears to fall. Frowning at a bell sounding, the brunette looks around to then hear a tiny whisper. _'You will be fine now Regina'_. "Tinkerbell?"

Ready to bang on the Mills door again, The King pauses as the door opens to reveal a smiling Cora, quickly the older brunette bows and steps aside for his entrance. "Your highness, what may I ask brings you to my home?"

Looking around seeing no sign of anyone else, David explains why he is present. "I need to take your daughter with me. It appears that my daughter is in love with yours and so I need her to come with me"

Playing dumb, Cora frowns. "Zelena? Oh well if you must.." Turning to the stairs, the older woman feels an arm grab her. Looking back, she sees the King glare.

"Your _youngest_ daughter..Cora..I am talking about Regina, you know very well I am"

Scoffing, the older brunette shakes her head. "No..can't be, only Zelena was at the ball tonight your highness..like I informed you, my other _daughter_ , was detained.."

Ignoring her explanation, David continues to stare at her. "Cora where is Regina? And I would think very carefully before lying to the _King_. I have many guards waiting outside if you, yourself would like a trip. You may have a past with my wife but I am most certainly _not_ afraid of you"

Yanking her arm back, Cora chuckles half heartedly. "Fine..look for yourself.."

David moves past the woman and mounts the stairs, checking each room as he walks by. Reaching the bottom door that leads towards the stairs to the attic, The King tries to open it but finds it locked. "Cora where does this door lead?"

Having followed him, the older brunette moves in front of him. "It just leads to the top of the house, the attic..no one has been up there for years, not since my husband died.."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the King points to the door. "Open it because unfortunately for you, Regina had informed my daughter of her dreadful treatment and how she was forced to go into the attic so that your _precious_ son and daughter could take hers!"

Glaring, Cora huffs and opens the door, prompting David to snatch the key and run up to open the brunette's bedroom door. Jumping up in fright at the door opening suddenly, Regina moves back to the wall scared. The King stares at her then scolds her mother. Stepping forward, David offers a smile and holds his hand out. "Regina?"

Nodding slowly, Regina watches as he extends his hand to her.

"You're coming home with me..is that okay with you?"

Gulping in disbelief, the brunette looks past him to her mother who looks like she is sulking then nods again, accepting his hand and walking over. The King then places an arm around her shoulders and leads her out of the attic with Cora in tow.

"You cannot just barge into someone's house and take their child!" The woman shouts causing her other two children to leave their rooms having been aware that the King was there and stand behind their mother.

Turning back around, David keeps a firm grip on Regina's shoulder to ensure she is okay. "I thought you wasn't her mother, _Ma'am_?"

Looking over at her siblings, Regina smiles sadly, actually feeling quite sorry for them then heads out to the carriage that is waiting, turning her smile into a genuine one as she sits down. The King sits opposite and gives order to ride back the castle, patting the brunette's hand with a smile of his own, knowing that his daughter will be extremely happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

After thanking her mother for being there and requesting that she wanted to be alone to get some sleep, Emma turned onto her side, away from the door to face the balcony while laying on top of her bed. Hearing the silence take over the castle and kingdom, the Princess sniffles realizing she was now twenty one having completely forgot that it was now in fact her birthday as it had passed twelve. Hugging her pillow with one hand, she clutches her necklace with the other and attempts to sleep, closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through into the main hall, David guides Regina in until they meet Snow who sat in wait for her husband's return. Watching the young brunette approach her, the Queen smiles at recognising her. "Regina?"

Regina gives a small smile back then quickly bows. Stepping closer, Snow takes hold of her hands, feeling for the girl knowing that if it was her daughter in this position she would be mad. "It is nice to finally meet you, given we have never formally been introduced"

The brunette nods looking to their hands, getting a little teary. "..according..to..my mother..I do not..exist.."

Pulling her into a hug, the Queen smiles. "Well you exist to us.. _all_ of us and you..you take after your father, in your kindness and your looks"

Regina pulls back and looks at her confused. "I do?..I thought I..looked like my mother.."

Snow chuckles and shakes her head. "No honey..definitely your father"

Breaking out into a grin, the brunette hugs the woman again in thanks. Clearing his throat, David looks to the pair. "I think it is time to see the birthday girl then we can all get a good night's rest. I will delay tomorrow by a few hours so we leave when Emma wants to go"

Nodding, the Queen looks to Regina in approval. "Go..it looks like she did listen to me after all as I gave her until now to choose someone to be with..I am just glad it is not through title..but love. I guess I lost sense of that until Emma told me otherwise"

Giving her hand a squeeze and letting out one final smile, the brunette follows the King out and up towards the Princess' chambers. Gesturing with his head, David gives her shoulder a comforting rub then walks off down the corridor to meet his wife in their own chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning to the door, Regina gives a small knock then walks in, smiling the entire time despite her nerves. Sniffling once again, Emma hears the door and sighs. "Mom..I told you I just want to sleep, please I will be okay.."

Approaching the bed, the brunette rests her hands on the mattress then leans over and kisses the blonde's cheek before whispering in her ear. "Happy birthday Princess"

Eyes widening in shock, Emma turns over quickly, sitting up on her elbows and meeting brown eyes. "..oh..what..how...Regina?!"

"Well if you are serious..about what you said when I left, then..you're stuck with me. I'm sorry I ran, it wasn't you..it was my mother I had to get home but..she found out anyway and luckily your father showed before I..paid the price. He said he was bringing me here and I just spoke with your mother..I guess..I'm staying, if you will have me?" Looking at the Princess, Regina stares in hope.

Sitting forward, Emma takes hold of the brunette's face and presses a soft kiss onto her lips before pulling back to meet her eyes again. "Does that answer your question?" Smiling teary, she strokes Regina's cheek. "God Regina, I choose you a million times over.."

With her face lighting up, the brunette sits down on the edge beside the blonde while linking their hands together. "I know your father brought me here but..do you think they will be okay with this?"

"It's my choice..and I told mother that I had made my decision. I am still unsure as to when I am taking over but for now, I just want to enjoy my birthday with the one person that means the most to me.."

Turning around, having heard the doors open, Regina quickly stands as the Queen walks in. Snow notices the quick movement and offers a smile to put the young woman at ease. "It is definitely past all our bedtimes now. Regina if you would like to follow me, I will show you to the guest chamber"

Emma pouts towards her mother while trying to persuade her to think otherwise. "Mom, please let Regina stay in here..technically it is my birthday and I want her here..nothing will happen I promise"

Hearing the Princess, the brunette looks away from both mother and daughter visibly red. The Queen chuckles and shakes her head. "The matter is not up for discussion. Goodnight Emma"

Sharing a sad look with the blonde, Regina follows Snow out of the blonde's chambers and down the corridor to the guest chambers. Walking inside, the brunette glances around in awe. "This room is..a lot better than my last one"

The Queen gives a sympathetic smile, prompting the brunette to question as she sits on the bed. "Your majesty..if I may ask, did the King happen to speak to you about my..situation?"

Nodding, Snow goes and sits beside her. "He did but we will sort it out.."

Looking down, Regina clasps her hands together feeling fearful and nods slowly, assuming the worst. "So..I will be returning back home..sometime soon.."

The older woman looks over horrified, causing her eyes to widen as she hesitantly places a hand on top of the brunette's. "No Regina that is not what I meant. I meant we will sort out your living arrangements here with us.."

Quickly looking to the Queen, Regina gives a small hopeful smile. "Really? I do not want to put you out..I am aware that you and my mother have a past of some sort so if I am a burden, I will go back"

"Somehow I do not think my daughter would allow that..and I would like for her to talk to me again" bumping her shoulder playfully, Snow stands to leave Regina to get some sleep. "And Regina? We are well past formalities now..call us Snow and David please.."

Also standing to change for bed, Regina smiles more. "Thank you..Snow"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once she had settled into bed, Regina stares out of the balcony in disbelief that she is in fact sleeping in a castle. Not just any castle but the castle belonging to the King and Queen, _and_ the Princess had feelings for _her_. Smiling to herself, she grips the pillow into a hug and sighs, closing her eyes to sleep. Feeling a dip in the bed behind her, the brunette frowns, opening her eyes again before peering over at the grinning Princess by her side then whispers. "Emma, not that I don't want you to be here, but you heard your mother.."

Laying down and shifting as close as possible, the blonde whispers back. "I know but if I come to you, I will be the one getting into trouble, not you and it's my birthday they won't say anything" leaning over to stroke her cheek, Emma looks in awe. "I meant it when I said I choose you and that means not letting you go..not even to sleep alone"

Regina sniggers then lifts her head up to nuzzle their noses. "Goodnight Emma.."

Watching the brunette turn back to her position, the Princess quickly kisses her cheek then lays back, burying herself into the young woman's back while wrapping an arm across her waist, feeling Regina take hold of her hand. Giving a relaxed sigh, Emma also closes her eyes with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Regina.."

 _A/N: as you can probably tell now the Cinderella side is going to drift out but unfortunately, what happens in the film_ _concerning Cinderella's family will not be happening in this fic so you will see...;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Walking towards the Princess' chambers with a bouncing Henry at her side, Snow smiles down at him as she pushes the double doors open and releases the boys hand. Running in excitedly in the direction of the bed, Henry looks up grinning." HAPPY BIRTHDA-" glancing at the empty bed, the boy screws his face with a pout before looking over at his mother. "No Emma?"

Sighing in realization, the Queen shakes her head. "Henry wait here..." Walking back out into the corridor, the dark haired woman makes her way towards the guest chambers meeting her husband half way who had just returned from some last minute, early morning business before his trip with Emma. Seeing him already at the door, Snow raises an eyebrow. "David?..."

Glancing over at his wife, the King puts his arm out quickly taking hold of hers before she makes herself known. "I know exactly what you are thinking right now Snow, but we have to come to terms with the fact that Emma is an adult now and she is also not a silly girl who rushes into things. Before you march in and start disturbing, you might want to take a look?"

Taking a breath, the Queen gives him a playful glare. "You do not know me _that_ well _Charming_..but I will look before I make myself known"

Giving a small chuckle, David lets go of her arm so Snow can step forward and look through the double doors seeing the pair simply cuddled into one another fast asleep. Biting her lip, Snow cannot help but smile.

Leaning forward to his wife's ear, the King also smiles. "Might I suggest my theory that our daughter just wanted to ensure that her friend was okay after yesterday's events and made sure she wasn't alone like she has been for god knows how long in that old attic?"

Nodding in agreement, Snow leans back against him, prompting the man to take her shoulders. "You're right. She does have a tendency of putting others first..I just cannot believe that our little girl is twenty one.." Turning around, the Queen reaches for her King's hand and begins to walk away to get their son, gaining a now confused look from David. "Leave them be for now..they were up until late, I shall tell Granny to fetch their trays up here..Ruby can bring them"

"Now that will be interesting..you have seen our daughter's maid when she finds something out? Especially something big?"

"Maybe not Ruby then.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being to first to wake, Emma revelled in the fact that she had, as this meant she got to watch the beauty next to her. Keeping hold of the brunette's hand, the blonde stares as Regina sleeps peacefully with a small snore every now and then. Seeing the brunette's nose crinkle followed by a small yawn, the Princess smiles as the woman beside her comes to. Tilting her head to the side as she blinks her eyes open, Regina suddenly remembers where she is and gives a shy yet sleepy smile. "Hello Emma.."

Leaning over to stroke some of her hair out of her face, Emma grins. "Hello Regina"

The brunette goes even more shy and quickly covers her face with her hands until the Princess laughs and pulls her hands away before leaning down to kiss her in the hope of making her more relaxed. Regina immediately melts and kisses back, taking hold of Emma's face as the blonde leans partly over the top of her. Burying deeper into her pillow as they kiss, the brunette feels the Princess take hold of her waist to keep her close. Pulling back briefly, Emma mutters before pecking her lips again. "I could kiss you forever.."

Giving a small giggle which makes the blonde look in awe, Regina bites her lip before being attacked by Emma's lips again.

Without much care, especially as she is carrying two breakfast trays, Ruby pushes the doors open to the guest chambers and walks in, immediately dropping her mouth open upon seeing the pair. "Princess!"

Moving off sharply in fear of it being her parents, Emma looks over and glares seeing Ruby as Regina covers her head with the duvet. The maid smirks and sets the trays down. "Your mother asked me to bring them up here because yes she knows you're both in here..oh and it's nice to finally meet Regina's...blanket form?"

Cringing, the brunette slips a hand out and waves before the Princess pulls the duvet away, prompting the embarrassed Regina to sit up. "..hi.."

Ruby nods towards her. "It's nice to finally meet the woman that the Princess is in love with"

Emma's eyes widen with a small glare at Ruby in disbelief that she just said that. Regina looks between them then settles her eyes on the blonde. "..wh..what?"

"I'm gona go.." The maid quickly makes a run for the door and out.

"Emma?" The brunette looks confused at the blonde.

"Forget it..it's too soon..just pretend it never happened.." The Princess smiles through nerves while also looking teary as it all could be about to be ruined.

Taking hold of her hands, Regina tilts her head down to meet her eyes. "Is it true?"

The blonde just nods as her lip trembles. "I'm sorry..I don't want to freak you out.."

Quickly hugging her tightly, the brunette smiles to herself. "How could you freak me out when I'm in love with you too?"

Moving back to look at her shocked, Emma blinks. "You are?"

"How can I not? Emma..you are certainly one hell of a Princess..you are not like everyone else. You are not afraid to be you and I love how open you are and how you just..take a chance..because after all you took a chance on me and I am so grateful for that..you saved me"

Taking hold of her face, the Princess smiles then kisses each cheek, nose then Regina's lips. "You're pretty great too you know?.."

Dropping her head onto the blonde's shoulders, the brunette smiles, taking hold of her hand. "I see you got your necklace.."

"Yes, I love it..it's our flower" Emma grins, raising her spare hand to clasp the pendant protectively.

Kissing her shoulder, Regina looks up. "It all begins from now, so Princess, ready to celebrate your birthday?"

"With you by my side, yes" the Princess kisses her head then stands before holding her hand out. "Come, we better face the music.."

Accepting her hand, Regina gets out of bed and follows Emma out the room and down the corridor, a little cautious as she is just in a nightgown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the main hall, Emma goes up to her mother who smiles on sight by the fireplace and hugs her. "Happy birthday baby girl"

"Emma!" Henry joins in with the hug by grabbing one of her legs with a grin.

Watching from behind the arm chair, Regina gives a sad smile at how close they all are. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at David who smiles. "I know what you are thinking..you're one of us now Regina, come and join in.."

Glancing over her daughter's shoulder, Snow smiles at the pair then holds her hand out towards the young brunette to join them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

"Mother, I'm hungry!"

Cora looks over from her desk in her study with a glare at her daughter. "Well go and make breakfast..and while you're at it, make your brother and me some!"

Zelena huffs and crosses her arms. "This isn't fair..just because Regina is gone doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

"Do not _ever_ mention that girl's name again!"

"Why not? She is still my sister?"

The older brunette scoffs and stands to walk up to the redhead. "It's a pity you didn't say that when you ordered her about, then maybe you could have gone with her! Now get out!"

Seeing Cora raise her hand, Zelena jumps back actually scared then runs out of the room. Going to Neal's room, she bangs on the door then walks in. "Mother has lost it..I mean seriously lost it.."

"She's got a mean streak so what?" Neal rolls his eyes not interested in the conversation.

"She was going to hit me!"

"Yeah so? She often got her belt out to Regina..then again you two are very alike maybe you deserve it.."

Looking shocked at what her brother said, Zelena gulps. "No one deserves that..Neal..I may have been horrible to her but no..even I draw the line at that. How could you know and act normal?"

Neal shrugs. "I thought mother was right, she deserved it.."

The redhead looks down feeling guilty then takes a breath before quietly muttering. "I wish father was here...it was different when father was here.."

Sniggering, Neal shakes his head. "Father was a _coward_.."

"Don't say that!"

"You dear sister was always jealous that Regina was the golden child in his eyes.."

Trying not to get upset, Zelena walks back to the door. "Well maybe because its true I mean look at us! I don't want to be here anymore.." Slamming the door behind her, the redhead walks up to the attic and looks over what little her sister had. Sighing, she sits on the hard bed then looks in the draws of the small cabinet, Regina owned. Lifting a box out of special items including some pressed flowers and their father's ring, Zelena hugs the box to her chest. "..sorry dad...I've been a rubbish sister, I'm glad she's gone because she deserves that life..I see that now.." Glancing back at the box, the redhead bites her lip in wonder if she should return it to the brunette before Cora raids the attic and destroys everything.

 _A/N: is there hope for Zelena? And I'm kind of wishing Henry wasn't dead...anyone else?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Returning to their chambers once the Princess had opened her gifts from her parents and brother, Emma and Regina went to change into their clothes for the day. Meeting one another again within the corridor, the blonde walks up to the brunette and holds her hand out. "There is someone else who is dear to me who I would like you to meet"

Taking hold of her hand and linking their fingers while squeezing tightly still in fear that all this was a dream, Regina nods and follows Emma quietly. Making her way downstairs, the Princess glances over at the brunette and pouts at her sad expression. "Regina? What's wrong?"

Hugging into the blonde's arm while resting her head against her shoulder, Regina sighs. "Nothing major...I'm just trying to make the most of you while I can..I mean before you go that is.."

Frowning, Emma looks down at her. "Go?..what do you mean?"

Raising her head, the brunette pouts slightly. "Your trip..."

Realizing, the Princess smiles. "You're coming with me"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks in disbelief. "I am?"

Chuckling, the blonde nods still with a smile before kissing her head. "Of course you are"

"But..I.." Looking down at herself, the brunette feels embarrassed. "I do not have anything else to wear..all my clothes well..the limited amount I have are at the estate. I couldn't possibly travel with the royal family dressed like this?"

Pausing at the stairway to the kitchen, the Princess turns to Regina and takes hold of both her hands. "Then we will buy you some new clothes..but honestly..to me? You're beautiful no matter what and it shouldn't matter what you wear, it's what is on the inside that counts"

Smiling, the brunette releases one hand to stroke Emma's cheek. "what you said right there, just confirms what I already know. You Emma, you are going to make a great Queen"

Emma gives a coy smile then gestures with her head towards the stairs. Making their way down, the blonde goes straight over to the table. "Granny?"

The old cook turns from the oven and smiles in shock. "Oh Emma, what are you doing down here? I thought you would be celebrating" hugging the Princess, Granny looks through her glasses at the brunette stood at the other side of the table. Pulling back, she keeps hold of the blonde's shoulders as she gestures over to the young woman. "Is this her?"

Biting her lip going a little red, Emma nods. "This is Regina"

Stepping forward, Regina holds her hand out to shake the older woman's hand as the blonde introduces them. "This is Granny..she's not really my Granny but everyone calls her that, she's actually Ruby's Granny and our amazing cook"

Granny chuckles as she shakes the brunette's hand. "Trust the Princess to say that..she lives for her food.."

Looking shocked, Emma pouts. "Do not..but your pie..."

Smiling again, the older woman quickly turns around to lift up a rounded tray before showing the blonde. "Like this one? Which I made for you for your birthday?"

Eyes lighting up, the blonde hugs her again and takes the pie before sitting down on the stool. "Regina you have to try this.."

Regina chuckles at Emma's reaction then sits beside her with a frown. "It seems weird for me to be in the kitchen but not cooking..or cleaning.."

Passing over a slice on a plate for her the blonde kisses her cheek then watches, waiting for her view on the pie. The brunette rolls her eyes at how Emma sits patiently, hand rested under her chin for the verdict. Lifting the folk to try some, Regina smiles as she eats it. "Now that _is_ pie.."

The Princess grins and grabs another folk to join her as Granny's shakes her head with a chuckle watching the pair from the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the main hall, a guard bows down to the royal couple then addresses them. "Your highness and your majesty there is a visitor for the both of you. She wishes to speak with you privately regarding a Regina Mills?"

Snow's eyes widen as she looks to her husband who sighs. David steps forward to respond. "Very well, let her in"

"David...what if its.."

Walking up to his wife sat on the armchair while their son sits on the carpet by the fireplace playing, the King places a hand on her shoulder. "Then we shall deal with it.."

As the couple watch a redheaded woman enter the hall while looking around warily, David looks to Henry. "Henry can you go with Billy for a moment please?" Henry looks up and grabs his train with a nod then stands before walking over to the guard and following him. Looking towards the visitor, the King frowns. "You are Regina's sister correct?"

The redhead nods and quickly bows to the couple while clutching a wooden box to her chest. "Yes..your highness..my name's Zelena.."

Snow stares at her, remembering her from the ball and crosses her arms. "If you think you are here to see Regina, then you have had a waste of journey"

"No!..I mean no, I am not here to see her..I don't want her to see me. I mean..she deserves not to ever see me again after I.." Gulping, Zelena looks at them with guilt and sadness before holding the box out. "This..belongs to her. It was in her room and..I know she would want it as there are some items belonging to our father..I just thought..I thought she would want it before mother..destroys everything"

Raising an eyebrow shocked by the act, the Queen walks up to her and accepts the box. "Thank you, I will be sure to give it to her"

Zelena nods, looking down then turns to leave.

"Zelena?"

Stopping at the door, the redhead looks over her shoulder. "Yes your highness?"

David walks up to meet his wife and looks at the young woman. "May I ask you one question?"

Biting her lip, Zelena lets out a small nervous smile. "I can hardly say no to the King.."

"Why did you go along with what your mother was doing?" Looking intrigued, the King watches her closely as the redhead turns back to face them.

"I..I guess, I was jealous..Regina always got attention from our father who was a great man and..when he died, I thought I could get the attention when mother started..showing me affection..I know it sounds pathetic but..I just wanted to be accepted and I honestly had no idea of what mother was actually doing..yes Neal and I would torment Regina but I would never want to see her physically harmed in any way, she is still my sister..and I know you are probably wondering why has it taken me until now. Well, let's just say mother has finally shown her true colours to all of us. I'm leaving..Neal sees nothing wrong with what she is doing but I cannot stand by and be scared. Can I ask you something?"

Snow sighs listening and feels bad for her. "What is it?"

"Just make sure Regina never gets treated that way again..she has so much love and care to offer..keep her safe. Especially from mother" nodding in thanks, Zelena walks out the door leaving the pair stunned by what she has said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the carriage was called for, Emma and Regina made their way outside to say their goodbyes to Snow and Henry. It had been decided that David was going to take the two young women to the summer palace so they could enjoy some peaceful time before word gets out that the Princess has found someone to be with and increase further speculation as to when she will be Queen while the King, could also handle some business. Fortunately this also meant Ruby would be going with them as she is Emma's personal maid and has been given strict instructions to cater the needs of both the Princess and Regina. Hugging her mother goodbye, Emma steps back as she watches the woman then hug Regina who is still finding it strange receiving such affection. Climbing into the carriage they once again hold hands as they wait for David to join them.

Kissing his wife goodbye, the King smiles at her. "We will be back before you know it"

Snow nods with a smile of her own. "Yes and have you got the box?"

David leans closer so the two women cannot hear. "I was thinking it may be best if I give it to Emma to pass on..in case it upsets her"

"Good idea..what are we going to do about Zelena?"

"Honestly, I don't know? We shall talk more when we are back, maybe Regina might have a say on the matter once she receives the box"

Hugging her husband quickly, Snow tugs on Henry's hand who waves with a grin when his hair gets ruffled. Smiling at the pair, David backs up and joins the women in the carriage before riding off.

Watching them leave, the Queen bites her lip in thought over the brunette's sister then heads inside with Henry while thinking of a plan.

 _A/N: next up...Zelena makes a reappearance...and a new and old character makes themselves known to Cora...:) let me know how you think it's going as we have left the Cinderella part behind!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Apologies for anymore mistakes than usual, could not proof read as I usually do as I was limited with time! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 12

 **The Summer Palace.**

Pulling apart the double doors leading to the large chambers, Emma grins on sight and walks in, twirling on inspection as it had been years since she had been here and yet it was still exactly how she remembered it. Regina steps inside, following the Princess speechless while looking around. "This is..bigger than my whole house..."

"I used to love coming here when I was young because I used to think that due to the size of this room, it was my own mini palace.." Sitting up on the large bed, the blonde smiles in awe of the memory. "I used to section parts of the room off so there would be the sleeping quarters and then the dining area..and I would line up all my teddies and give out orders like they were my guards.." Chuckling, she shakes her head. "I don't know what I was thinking..you must now think I'm crazy"

The brunette smiles at how happy Emma appears to be and sits herself beside her before slowly placing her hand on top of the blonde's, on the bed. "No, not crazy..I love hearing stories about you..I love you and I want to know everything about you"

The Princess looks shocked for a moment then stares at her with a beaming smile causing Regina to look confused and raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Still grinning, the blonde bumps her shoulder playfully. "You just said you love me..."

Eyes widening in realization, the brunette looks at her worried then glances away while biting her lip feeling awkward. "I..well..I.."

"Regina?"

Turning back at hearing her name, Regina slowly looks up into Emma's eyes. The Princess leans forward and places a soft kiss onto her lips before moving back an inch, still being able to feel each other's breaths on their faces. "I love you too"

Closing the gap again, the brunette takes hold of the blonde's face, cupping her cheeks and kisses her with all that she has, to make sure that Emma does regret the words she had just spoken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Pacing along the hall, hands clasped together in front of her, Snow takes a deep breath before pausing and looking towards the double doors that open, revealing a visitor. Walking through to meet the Queen, Zelena looks confused as she is brought to a stop by the guard to bow. Doing so, the young woman frowns at Snow and waits for her to speak.

"I..I could be making a big mistake here but..the thing is, I want to help and the last thing I need on my conscience is knowing that I sent you away only for Cora to hurt you in some way like she did to Regina. I may appear to be a _soft_ touch but it is only because I am very protective..especially when it comes down to my children and..with Regina _and_ now you, I keep asking myself what would happen if Emma were to be in your position only to be cast aside. Now, your sister is currently away, so I am giving you the opportunity to show me that you are willing to change for her sake and for your own. You will stay within the castle and do exactly as I or my staff and guards tell you and I most certainly do not want to regret my decision as I am giving you a chance. Do I make myself clear?"

The redhesd looks shocked and simply nods, not being able to find her words. "..you..won't..I..yes your majesty.."

Letting out a small smile, the Queen nods. "Very well, I will have someone take you to your room then you are to see Granny in the kitchen.."

Zelena slowly smiles and nods again as a guard approaches her. Stepping forward quickly, the woman reaches for Snow's hand. "Thank you..really..thank you"

Looking to their hands, the Queen then looks at her noticing the sincerity of it all and pats her hand. "Your welcome..just..don't let her down"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Summer Palace.**

After speaking with her father over a personal matter, Emma braces herself as she stands outside her chamber door while clutching a wooden box under her arm. Walking inside, the Princess looks towards the brunette still sat on the edge of the bed and smiles briefly. "You know you can make yourself more comfortable.."

"I know Injust..this is your chambers.." The brunette answers while still staring out at the view from the balcony.

Moving closer to the bed, the blonde sits down beside her again and sets the box next to her. " _Our_ chambers..the one good thing about coming here..and what my mother does not know, is that father intends on going away on business tomorrow..so it will be just us here.."

Regina opens her mouth slightly shocked and looks over at Emma to respond then sees the box and panics. "Emma..why..why do you have that..where did you get it from?"

Lifting the box with both hands, the Princess passes it over and places it on the brunette's lap. "My father just gave it to me. Apparently before we left...your sister paid us a visit and handed it over. She said it was yours..with special memories and she wanted to return it before your mother..sorted the attic. According to both my parents she..appeared to be very remorseful and admitted that your mother had shown her true self..Zelena said she was sorry..and that you deserved better and you should never to be treated that way. She never knew that Cora..got..physical"

Stiffening up at the last part, Regina looks down and runs her hands over the box before answering. "... _sometimes_...it really depended on her mood..Emma I never told you this but, when your father came to get me..as he arrived, mother..got a belt and was going to use it..on me but then David knocked and threw mother off course.."

Quickly wrapping her arms around the brunette looking heartbroken, more so that she couldn't help her, the Princess keeps her close and rests her head against Regina's. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner..but I promise you now that you will always be safe with me"

Smiling slightly, Regina opens the box and lifts out some of the items, starting with the pressed flower. "That area of the forest where we met..I used to go there all the time with my father before he died. He was nothing like mother..he was the kindest, most caring man I have ever known..and we used to pick the flowers..and talk about the wonderful things I would do when I was older.."

"He sounds like a real father..and he was right..because you are wonderful..you do wonderful things already and you do not even know it" rubbing the woman's shoulder, Emma continues to watch her intently.

Lifting another item out, the brunette looks over to Emma and smiles holding it out. "This..was my father's ring..well his mother's ring..he gave it to me before he _went_..when I was..ten.." Taking hold of the Princess' hand, Regina places the ring into her palm and closes her hand up to keep it there. "I want you to have it...I know that he would be happy that I have found you.."

"Regina no..I can't take..-"

"Yes you can and you will because I am not accepting it back.." Regina smiles keeping her hands on the box again to prevent the blonde handing it over.

Emma looks down at it and smiles before kissing it and placing it on her finger. "I will treasure it for the rest of my life..and you will witness me keeping that promise because you will be by my side"

Moving the box to the bed, the brunette quickly wraps her arms around the Princess' neck, getting teary. Holding onto her back, the blonde hugs back tightly and kisses her hair when she hears a small sob escape Regina's lips. "It's okay Regina..I've got you now.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

"Oh that pathetic girl..I swear Zelena better not set foot back inside this house..Neal my boy, you have to help your dear mother from now on..please go to the village to collect what I need, treat yourself while you are there with what is left over"

Neal looks surprised that he is allowed to go somewhere without his mother on his arm and nods before leaving quickly.

"Well, well, look who has got herself into a bit of a rut..it's a hard life.. _dearie_.."

Cora freezes hearing the voice belonging to the imp she has not seen in many years then looks over at him coldly. "I do not see dear old Rumple helping me out.."

Pacing around the woman, the imp chuckles and points at her. "You do not need my help, you do _need_ help but not _mine_..oh no.."

"What are you talking about, enough riddles! You haven't changed have you" the older brunette sighs while following him with her eyes.

Rumple stops dead in his tracks and rolls his eyes before explaining. " Cora, you really are thoughtless ar'nt you? You have kept your _power_ a secret from your family for all these years without even realizing that the one who has the greatest potiential for darkness is the youngest child you have just driven away!..she could have given you everything you desired.."

Scoffing, Cora crosses her arms. "Don't be ridiculous..Regina could never be powerful..or dark"

"You underestimate the girl..let me ask you what makes you turn dark? Anger..sadness..loss..who has suffered the most these past years and knows a great deal of heartbreak?" Letting out a giggle, the imp holds his finger up. " _Regina_. Now there is one thing I am aware of that could..tip her over the edge shall we say? Her dear, dear father..who sadly is dead.. _only_ , he's _not_.."

Gulping, the older brunette glares. "Rumple.."

Continuing on his explanation, the imp smirks. "What if..the poor girl was to find out he wasn't dead but simply left..for her to then be treated in such a cruel way?..back comes the sadness..the pain..the _anger_ and hello darkness!"

Frowning, Cora watches as the imp makes his way over to the front door when a knock is sounded. Opening it to reveal who is standing on the steps, Rumple grins as he watches the older woman's face drops.

"Henry?..."

 _A/N: that was a drama filled chapter! Hopefully Zelena can help her sister and Henry might stand up to Cora for once?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **The Summer Palace.**

The next morning once the two women had waved off David, they headed down by the lake after informing Ruby that they were to venture out for the day. This was for two reasons. One being that they wanted to make the most of being together and the other being that Emma wanted to take Regina's mind off of recent events and she knew despite giving her back the treasured box, the brunette was sad as it brought back memories of the loss of her father.

"What are we doing down here?" Regina looks around seeing no one else in sight then turns to the Princess with a questioning expression.

Grinning, Emma takes hold of both her hands then stops by the lake front. "Another place I used to come to as a child although I was never allowed on the water for being too small" sitting herself down on the small wooden bench that faces the water while pulling the brunette with her, the blonde looks serious. "I thought that maybe we could talk about us.." Seeing the panicked look that covers Regina's face suddenly, the Princess smiles. "We..made a big step last night with the whole, 'I love you's' and I just want to know how you feel about being..part of the royals? If it is something you can adjust to.."

Frowning, the brunette nods. "I..well its certainly different to what I'm used to but I..I think I can adjust to it. Right now it feels like a..dream of some sort and that tomorrow I will wake up back in the attic..why are you asking me this?"

Shaking her head, Emma scoots closer and wraps an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Never going to happen and I just..wanted to know because..I _do_ love you and if you can't settle into this life then _we_ won't be a part of it.."

Looking shocked, Regina gulps before trying to find her words. "You..you would...give this all up for... _me_?"

Taking hold of the brunette by her chin, the blonde looks her straight in the eye. "Absolutely.."

The brunette slowly smiles into a grin then leans forward in a shy manner to kiss the Princess softly. "There is something I need to tell you..about the night of the ball and how I got to you.."

Not being able to tear her eyes away from the woman after their kiss, Emma looks in awe. "..oh?"

"It was..a fairy..who is apparently my fairy godmother..she..used _magic_ to get me ready after mother..ripped my dress I made, to ensure I wouldn't get the chance to go but thanks to Tinkerbell, I did" Regina confesses while looking back, hoping that her confession doesn't make the blonde think she is crazy.

Emma looks amazed and rubs circles along the top of the brunette's arm. "Really? Like you actually got to meet one? I've heard stories of different mystical beings and magic but I have yet to encounter it myself.."

"Well maybe you could meet her? I'm not sure if she will come but I could try?"

Eyes widening in excitement, the Princess nods. Regina smiles then takes a breath before closing her eyes and calling for the fairy. "Tinkerbell? I don't really know what to say but if you can hear me I-"

"I _always_ hear you Regina"

Looking over her shoulder, the brunette twists around on the bench to see a smiling Tinkerbell in fairy form, hovering while facing them. The fairy chuckles at Emma's current stunned face then transforms to human form to talk to them. "Hello Regina, and Princess it is nice to finally meet the one who Regina was so desperate to see"

The brunette looks away going red as the blonde grins proudly. "That's me.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Walking down the steps to the kitchen, Snow stands in the doorway and nods towards Granny who approaches her then follows the Queen's gaze towards the redhead by the sink. Leaning over to the cook, Snow whispers. "How is she doing?"

Granny nods impressed and smiles. "Actually she is a hard worker..she must want to prove herself..I haven't even had to ask her to do the majority of what she has done, just got on with it herself"

The Queen gradually smiles then clears her throat to gain the girl's attention. Turning the tap off, Zelena looks over and bows her head. "Your majesty? Did you need my assistance?"

"Yes, actually I do..can you follow me" Snow gestures towards the stairs then gives Granny's arm a quick squeeze in thanks before walking out with the redhead behind her.

Entering the main hall, the Queen glances across at the worried looking woman. "Zelena, I want this to work and Granny has just informed me that you have been doing a great job..so I was hoping we could talk about you?"

Zelena frowns confused then bites her lip. "Talk about me? No one ever wants to talk about me.."

"Have a seat"

As the pair sit side by side in the couch in front of the fire, Snow looks to her curiously. "Zelena was there ever a time in your life that you and your sister were close?"

Looking down to her hands, fiddling with them nervously, the redhead nods. "Yes..I remember one time our father took us to the bakery and there was this boy who had started picking on Regina for what she was wearing..because she had this one dress that was her favourite so she wore it all the time and eventually, it got a few holes along the arm but she still was determined to wear it. I hated when I saw that she started to cry and so I gave her my half of our pocket money to spend..but in the end she clubbed it with her own a brought a cake in the bakery and shared it with me..she had cream all over her face but it didn't matter because her smile was back..she was five at the time"

Watching the young girl grow teary, Snow takes a deep breath and goes to place her hand on top of Zelena's. The redhead shakes her head abruptly and stands. "This was all a bad idea, I should never have come here..I do not deserve her forgiveness. I'm sorry that I have wasted your time your majesty. Please any allowance I may have been given, give to Regina upon her return" rushing to the door, Zelena ignores the call of the Queen and grabs her cloak before leaving the castle.

Snow watches her run and sighs while rubbing her head. The girl was visibly tormented over how she treated her sister and the Queen then realized, Zelena didn't just need to work on forgiveness from Regina but she needed to also forgive herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Pacing around from lack of sleep due to the sudden reappearance of her _dead_ husband, Cora glances up towards the hallway door seeing Henry appear. "I don't understand why are you back?"

"Because he brought me back Cora. I know his plan and as much as I do not want to be a part of it, I want to see my Regina. You sent me away..and I will never fully understand why you did it..why you sent me away on business to never return but, I have recently been informed of what has happened with regards to the treatment of my daughter and I will _not_ stand by and let her suffer at _your_ hands..not anymore" Henry glares at his estranged wife before making his way into the living room.

Watching him cautiously, Cora chuckles. "You really think you're a match for me dear? Please try. I will get what I want and as usual, you are the one to help me do it..your actions Henry, will destroy Regina and she will turn to the darkness..maybe even turn to me for guidance. Just you wait and see"

Shaking his head, the older man takes an apple from the table before turning back to the door. " _Never_. She will be fine because she will have me and from what I have been told, the Princess and her family..we will keep her grounded so not matter what you try, you will not win..you Cora _will_ get what is coming to you, mark my words"

Waiting until Henry has left, Cora sighs clearly worried about what is to happen but one thing she knew, she wasn't about to show that she was scared of Henry.

Even though this time, she actually was.

 _A/N: what do you think Henry is capable of? What will happen upon Regina's return to find her sister had been there?_

 _P.S. I feel like I am voicing a preview on the next chapter like a new episode...haha_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

After spending the week at the Summer Palace, Emma and Regina returned back home with David, promising him to keep silent over the fact that he had left them for a few days unsupervised. _Not_ that anything happened. The occasional kiss, but as far as the rest goes, neither woman felt ready and just wanted to spend time getting to know each other more. Walking up the steps, the Princess is immediately engulfed into a hug by her smiling mother after she releases her hold on David, having said hello to her husband, while Henry gives a shy wave and giggle towards the young brunette who stood and watched the interaction. Still being caught off guard, Regina's eyes then widen feeling Snow's arms suddenly wrap around her into a welcomed hug.

"I want to hear everything about your trip but first, may I speak to Regina in private?"

The blonde frowns at her mother while the Queen simply stares at Regina waiting for a response from either woman. "Mom, you are not going to ask Regina to leave are you?"

Seeing the panicked look upon her daughter's face, Snow shakes her head. "No I need to discuss a matter regarding her family.."

"Oh.."

"Well then your maje-..Snow, you can tell me in front of Emma, she knows all about them, I have no secrets" the brunette replies as the pair begin to follow the Queen inside while David sees to the carriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the main hall, Regina looks to Snow apprehensive as Emma glances over to the brunette and reaches for her hand, slowly entwining their fingers to calm her. Stopping by the table, the Queen looks between them then directly at Regina. "Your..sister has been here..."

"I know, Emma told me about the box..and what she had said"

"No. Regina, honey I mean..she has since been here again, she wanted to prove herself to you for being a bad sister and she appeared to feel so guilty, blaming herself for it all. I had hoped that I could help her and while you were away, I invited her in to work, but I fear I may have touched a sensitive spot regarding your shared childhood and she got upset, told me to give you all of her earnings and left..where, I do not know"

Looking shocked and confused, the brunette frowns while gripping on the blonde's hand for support. "I..don't...I.."

Feeling bad for her, the Queen explains more to help the woman come to a conclusion of her own. "It seemed like she wanted you two to be sisters again like you were when your father was still here..and I am also concerned over the conclusion that I have jumped to that maybe..this sudden change also has to do with the behaviour of your mother changing towards her.."

Regina looks back at her worried. "You think she may have hurt her?..mother I mean, hurt Zelena?.."

"I cannot be certain but she did seem fearful of your mother when mentioned"

Biting her lip uncertain, the brunette nods. "Thank you for telling me.."

Snow nods while concerned for the young woman stood in front then smiles towards her daughter briefly before leaving them to it. Returning to their chambers, Regina begins to unpack her belongings then sits down with a sigh on the edge of her bed, clutching her wooden box. Opening it up again, the brunette lifts out a small silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant, clearly small enough for a child. Clasping it between her fingers, Regina raises her stare towards the door seeing Emma walk over and sit beside her, not saying a word for she knows that at a time like this all the brunette needs is for the blonde to be _with_ her and let Regina speak first if she wanted to talk.

Looking back to the chain, the brunette lifts it up to show her. "My father got me this..Zelena one too because we were so close when we were young..Neal has always been on mother's side but it was like for us we stuck together, just..sisters"

Placing a hand on Regina's back in comfort, the Princess nods understanding. "Then when your father..was gone, everything changed"

Frowning, the brunette fists her hand together with the pendant in between. "Yes..I sometimes think that maybe it was because she was also scared of mother..and decided that if she showed her, she was on _her_ side and not mine, she would be safe"

Slowly reaching her hand up, the blonde guides Regina's head to her shoulder before using her hand to run through the brunette's dark locks. "Maybe you're right.."

Blinking at the tears forming in her eyes, the brunette takes a deep breath before confessing. "I _need_ to find her.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Mills Estate.**

Standing outside the worn down house, Zelena grips her hands either side of herself and stares up nervously. _'Maybe if I just beg and say I'm sorry, that I will do anything, she will be okay..leave everyone else be..'_ Taking a shaky breath, the redhead walks up to the door and reaches for the handle. Suddenly feeling a hand wrap around her mouth, Zelena gives a small screech scared as she is pulled to the side of the house. Being turned around she stares across at the person in complete shock as she is released. "...fa..father?!"

Henry smiles and grabs at her again, this time pulling her into a tight hug. "Zelena, I have been hoping that you were safe child"

"I was just..I was coming back from checking on Regina..I." Pulling back, the redhead looks wide eyed at her father before questioning. "..you're..you're supposed to be dead..mother said that..how it is..possible..it's been..six years!"

Shaking his head, Henry looks apologetic. "I'm sorry..but Cora..planned the whole thing and until this day I do not know why. Just that she told me to never come back and it was like I couldn't _find_ my way back. Even though I knew I was going in the right direction, I never found home..never found my girls until now because of some.. _help_ shall we say"

Looking teary, Zelena hugs him again and gets upset. "I'm sorry father, I'm really sorry for how I've treated Regina, I know I should never have taken mother's side but she made me guilty and I felt worthless unless I did as I was told..Regina never deserved any of it"

Gripping tightly to his daughter, Henry sighs. "I know you are..but you do need to make it up to her. What do you say we go see her? Together?"

Zelena nods against him then stiffens. "What about mother?"

"Leave your mother to me.."

The redhead pulls away again, this time taking hold of her father's arm as if checking that he is really real then walks away with him to head back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The King and Queen's Castle.**

Looking up at the large doors in fear, Zelena glances over towards Henry. "Maybe I should talk to her first? Otherwise, if we both go in together, it might make things worse?"

The man nods and steps back to allow her entrance first then follows as far as the guard would let them. Walking up to the pair, another guard nods and gestures for them to follow him up the staircase. "Your majesty informed me that you might return Miss and to let them know when you do"

"Oh please, not yet! Just let me talk with my sister first..it's important" Zelena pleads then smiles when the guard nods again before knocking on a large door.

From inside the chamber, Emma, who is still holding onto Regina looks up. "Come in.."

Taking a deep breath, the redhead then gulps as the guard more or less pushes her forward, encouraging her to walk in. Stepping inside, she looks guiltily at the Princess and bows her head. Shocked, the blonde nudges the brunette who looks up with a raised eyebrow seeing Zelena before standing up.

Zelena gives a small smile feeling awkward before speaking. "...hello.."

Keeping her head up, Regina nods in welcome. "Zelena.."

Cringing slightly at how formal her sister is being, the redhead rings her hands together, briefly looking at them for a mini break from her panic then looks back up meeting her sister's eyes. "Regina..I..there's a situation"

"I don't care. Zelena if..what you said to Snow and David..if you want to change..to prove yourself..I accept that but..anything else, I do not want to know"

Nodding, the redhead looks to the door where their father stands behind then back to the two woman by the bed. "I understand fully and I respect that and thank you for the opportunity but I really feel that you need to know what is going on-"

Shaking her head annoyed, Regina cuts in. "Zelena! I have just told you that I don-"

"..my sweet girl?..."

Stopping mid sentence, the brunette blinks, looking past her sister at her father standing just inside the doorway. Eyes widening, Regina looks speechless before glancing at her sister for confirmation, gaining a small smile in return. Turning back to Henry, the brunette's lip trembles as she runs over, launching herself into a hug with him. "Daddy?.."

Emma raises an eyebrow completely confused and watches along with Zelena as Regina hugs her father while Henry smiles at the embrace and kisses her head.

 _A/N: somehow I do not think it's going to be all happy?_


End file.
